Pasiones compartidas
by frankyyy
Summary: Una nueva historia de knd,habra romance y sorpresas
1. Chapter 1

Pasiones Compartidas Esta es mi primera fic y he decidido hacerla porque me inspire de varios escritores, tratara claro de knd los chicos del barrio, los personajes no me pertenecen y se desarrollara en un campus o universidad, los personsjes son los siguientes: Nigel Hoagie Kuki Wally Abby Fanny Rachel Ace Mushi Joey Sonya Lee Patton Lizzie Chad Cree Mauricio Danny Henrietta Leona Bien hasta ahorita es todo, la descripcion de los personajes no la tengo de todos, ya se me ocurrira, y por si las dudas todos tendran a su pareja, creo q algunas ya se las imaginan. Hasta pronto... 


	2. descripcion

Descripcion La descripcion de los personajes es lasiguiente: Nigel: El es mas inteligente de todos, le gusta estar con sus amigos, pero guarda varios secretos, es novio de lizzie. Hoagie:El y Abby eran novios pero terminaron, y quedaron como amigos, le sigue gustando Abby pero tambien le gusta salir con otras chicas. Kuki: Sigue siendo dulce pero tambien tiene popularidad por su belleza y eso la ha echo pensar diferente. Wally: Es uno de los chicos mas codiciados al igual que hoagie, le gustaba kuki pero dejo de hacerlo al cumplir 15 años y comenzo una relacion con fanny. Abby:es muy buena onda con todos y es amiguera, termino con hoagie porque lo encontro con otra chica, sigue enamorada de el pero no lo puede perdonar despues de lo que paso. Fanny: es novia de wally y es un poco presumida, se junta mucho con virginia y le fascinan los deportes al igual que su novio. Rachel: es una chica muy atractiva, pero no le gusta que los chicos la persigan, es sociable y tambien algo mandona. Ace: le gusta pasar tiempo con kuki y le gusta, tiene un poco de rivalidad con wally y con hoagie pero aun asi se llevan bien, es un poco presumido y es amistoso. Mushi: es la hermana menor de kuki y tiene la misma edad de joey, sonya, lee, danny y tommy, le tiene algo de envidia a su hermana, ella y danny son novios. Joey: su hermano es wally y son unidos, su mejor amigo es tommy y siente algo especial por kuki. Sonya: es un poco timida y su mejor amigo es lee, y su amiga es mushi, es amigable. Lee: es amigo de sonya y le tiene un gran cariño, es callado y siempre le gusta andar en patineta y con su yoyo, le gusta divertirse. Patton: le gusta estar rodeado de chicas, su mejor amiga es lizzie y se siente atraido por fanny aunque sea novia de uno de sus amigos, pero aun asi es amistoso. Lizzie: novia de niguel, es un poco problematica por patton, es habladora y sociable. Chad: es ayor de edad que el grupo de nigel junto con cree y mauricio, son ellos amigos, juega futbol y no se lleva muy bien con wally. Cree: es novia de mauricio, no se lleva muy bien con los amigos de su hermana abby y es muy popular. Mauricio: es un chico amigable y caritativo con todos, aunque es novio de cree siente afecto especial por abby. Danny: mushi y el son novios, es mandon y algo envidioso y le gusta salir con otras chicas, cosa que a mushi no le molesta ya que hace lo mismo. Henrietta: es una chica muy linda, amiga de abby en especial es muy experimentada en el amor. Leona: no cambio mucho a cuando era niña, con lentes y frenos,pero se fue a estudiar una temporada en europa. Tommy: hermano de hoagie, le gusta abby y la quiere conquistar pero tambien le gusta kuki y todas las chicas, es divertido y amigable Virginia: amiga de fanny, es divertida y linda pero casi no sale con chicos prefiere a sus amigos y tiene una actitud fuerte. como se habran dado cuenta agrege algunos personajes y publucare seguido, no se exactamente cada cuando pero si. Hasta pronto... 


	3. Inicio de clases

Era el primer dia de clase para todos, el grupo de nigel entraria al tercer semestre, el de cree al quinto y el de joey al primero, estaban muy emocionados.

En la entrada estaban varios chicos hablando:

Nigel: me alegra volver a verlos

Hoagie: igual que a mi pero no me agrada lo de estudiar mucho.

Patton: estaras bien, y por cierto donde esta wally.

Hoagie: alla viene

Wally: que hay de nuevo chicos.

Nigel: hablabamos de lo bien que es vernos de nuevo.

Patton: y que, ya terminaste con fanny?

Wally: claro que no, por que?

Patton: por curiosidad

Hoagie: ( burlon) lo que pasa es que a patton le gusta fanny

Patton: por supuesto que no

Nigel: por cierto wally nunca supe porque comenzaron a ser novios, que tu no amabas a kuki?

Wally: lo que sentia por ella esparte del pasado, creo que es muy linda y todo eso pero finalmente nunca hubieramos podido estar juntos, asi que me rendi ademas de otras cosas que pasaron ( esto lo dijo mirando a hoagie)

Patton: y fanny?

Wally: pues me gusta y yo siempre le guste entonces decidimos intentarlo.

Nigel: hablando de chicas alla vienen.

Iban Abby, fanny y kuki hacia los chicos

Nigel: hola chicas

Todas: hola

Fanny: wally, te extrañe tanto.

Wally: si yo igual.

Abby: y kuki quien era el chico con el que hablabas.

Kuki: un chico nuevo, me parecio muy lindo

Fanny: y como se llama?

Kuki: se llama...

Lizzie: hola chicos!

Todos: hola lizzie

Patton: estas muy linda

Lizzie: ay gracias

Hoagie: entonces quien era el chico kuki?

En ese momento tocaron la campana para iniciar las clase y asi todos entraron a sus salones.

Antes de entrar hoagie detuvo a wally

Hoagie: a mi tu no me mientes, yo se que sigues sintiendo algo por kuki

Wally: por que lo crees?

Hoagie: pues vi que estabas muy atento cuando hablaba del otro chico

Wally: solo era curiosidad

Hoagie: aparte no te creo que la hayas olvidado en un año

Wally: a decir verdad me atrae un poco pero lo que hicieron no tuvo limites

Hoagie: wally ya pasaron tres años y habiamos jurado no volver a sacar ese tema

Wally: bien pero ya entremos que nos van a dejar afuera.


	4. En serio eres tu?

Estaban en clase y ahi estaban todos los del tercet semestre ya en clase, entonces llega la maestra:

- Buen dia alumnos son la señora thomson y a continuacion ire pasando lista:

Nigel

-presente

Hoagie

- presente

Kuki

-presente

Wallabee

- presente

En eso iba cuando entra alguien al salon de clases

- me permite pasar?

Sra thomson: claro. cual es tu nombre?

- Leona

Sra thomson: bien ahora vuelvo

Cuando salio...

Abby: leona, en serio eres tu?

Leona: ABBY? ayyy que emocion volverte a ver

Nigel: quien es abby?

Abby: no me digan que no se acuerdan de Leona, iba con nosotros en primero

Rachel: es cierto, eres tu!

Hoagie: woou! en serio estas irreconocible sin todo ese metal en tu cara

Y era cierto Leona habia cambiado mucho, era alta, su cabello rizado, delgada, en fin se habia puesto muy linda.

Wally: crei que no volverias

Leona: ssi yo también pero los extrañaba un buen.

Entonces llega la maestra

Abby: seguimos hablando en el descanso

Ya era el decanso yen otro lado de la escuela

Joey: y que tal tus vacaciones tommy

Tommy: maravillosas conoci a una nueva chica

Joey: ah si y como se llama

Tommy: sonya

Joey: tommy, ya conocemos a sonya

Tommy: en serio? ah si es cierto. pero de todos modos me interesa

Joey: pero que lee y sonya no son novios?

Tommy: no solo son amigos

Joey: y tu como sabes

Tommy: porque ellos dicen, mira alla va lee

Joey: LEE!

Lee: que pasa chicos

Tommy: nada aqui hablando sobre mis conquistas

Lee: genial

Tommy: es raro ser los nuevos

Joey: si lo bueno es que esta mi hermano

Tommy: igual el mio, pero el es mas grande y mas estupido

Lee: pero solo se llevan por tres años

Tommy: pero es mucha diferencia el tiene diesciseis y yo trece

Mushi: que tal chicos

Joey: ayyyy mushi cuando llegaste

Mushi: apenas y que cuentan

Tommy: aqui diciendo lo sexy que se ve tu hermana

Joey: no digas eso

Tommy: por que, te gusta?

Joey: ( se pone un poco rojo) no claro que no solo es un poco linda

Mushi: ( enojada) me voy de aqui

Lee: que le pasa

Tommy: pues ya ves que le tiene envidia a kuki

Lee: bien vayamos a ver que talleres hay

Joey: vamos

En otro lado

Cree: ( hablando por telefono) Si ...te ve al rato, adios Chad ..ayyy

Hoagie: lo lamento... vaya, vaya al parecer un angel se cayo del cielo

Cree: apartate tarado

Hoagie: que no te agrado?

Cree: claro que no mejor vete a tu casita del arbol

Hoagie: que? acaso no ves que ya soy todo un hombre?

Cree: jajaja. pruebalo

Hoagie: Esta bien te lo probare ( y de un movimiento la toma por la cintura y la besa, pero en ese momento iba pasando Abby con Kuki)


	5. Estas celosa?

Kuki y Abby iban caminando y platicando

Kuki: y como te fue en las vacaciones

Abby: pues en general bien, lo unico malo fue que tuve que pasar tiempo con mi familia

Kuki: pero eso no tiene nada de malo

Abby: ya lose lo malo fue cree

Kuki: ayy abby, las dos son adolescentes y aun se siguen peleando?

Abby: lo se parece increible pero asi es la vida...y a ti que tal te fue

Kuki: pues bien, un poco aburrida porque no las vi en todo ese tiempo

Abby: y sigues sin novio?

Kuki: si crei que alguno me iba a gustar pero no, solo el chico del que les hablaba esta mañana

Abby: cierto no nos dijiste como se llamaba

Kuki: se llama joey

Abby: ( sorprendida) te refieres al hermano de wally?

Kuki: si por?

Abby: es que me sorprendio que salieras con el

Kuki: aun no salgo con el, pero me lo propuso y tal vez lo haga

Abby: pense que te gustaba wally

Kuki: me parece muy guapo y lindo pero lo nuestro es imposible, ademas sale con fanny. y tu ya olvidaste a hoagie?

Abby: sinceramente no, aun sigo enamorada de el

Kuki: que mal, no mereces sufrir, vamos con los demas?

Pero abby se detiene mirando hacia un arbol,ntonces kuki ve y a hoagie besandose con cree.

Kuki:abby estas bien?

Abby: ( molesta) bien? comose supone que voy a estar bien cuando apenas terminamos y hoagie ya se esta besando con mi hermana?

Kuki: calmate, debe haber una razon

Abby: no entiendo, acaso no le basto engañarme con esa perra con la que tuvo sexo?

Kuki: no exageres, mejor vamonos

Abby: no me voy hasta hablar con ellos

Kuki: vamos abby despues vas ahorita estas muy nerviosa

Abby: de acuerdo vamos

Ya habian terminado las clases por ese dia, en una sala estaban todos los chicos

Virginia: ay estoy muerta tantos trabajos

Henrrieta: tranquilizate ya habra tiempo para descansar

Hoagie: y que tal si vamos al cine

Nigel: estamos a mitad de semana

Hoagie: pues podria ser el viernes

Wally: hecho

Ace: oigan no han visto a kuki

Patton: ( burlonamente) para que la quieres

Ace( nervioso) para nada en especial

Leona: cierto tampoco he visto a abby

Lizzie: deben estar platicando o algo

En ese momento aparecen las dos

Fanny: chicas donde estaban

Kuki: platicando

Lizzie: ya ven

Abby: y que pasa

Nigel: iremos al cine el viernes

Kuki: genial

Patton: creo que los chicos ya nos debemos de ir a nuestro edificio y las chicas al suyo

Rachel: a poco ya son las ocho

Hoagie: pues vamonos

Abby: hoagie espera tengo que hablar contigo

Hoagie: esta bien

Rachel: nos vamos

Hoagie: que pasa abby

Abby: se que no debo preguntarte pero porque te besabas por cree

Hoagie( sonriendo) estas celosa?

Abby: claro que no solo que parece que esperabas que terminemos para estar con ella

Hoagie: abby tu terminaste con migo no tendria porque importarte o si?

Abby: bien has lo que quieras ( y se va)

Hoagie se va tambien y se encuentra con sus amigos

Wally: que paso

Hoagie: que abby me vio con cree y creo que esta celosa

Patton: pero que no habia sido ella la que te corto?

Hoagie: por eso es raro

Nigel: oigan puedo hablar con ustedes

Ace: de que se trata

Nigel: creen que deberia terminar con lizzie?

Todos: que?

Nigel: lo que escucharon

Hoagie: pero porque

Nigel: pues siempre hacemos lo mismo hasta en vacaciones y ya no somos como antes

Hoagie: te gusta otra chica?

Nigel: pues...

**Que tal estuvo, espero reviews hasta pronto:-) **


	6. Planes

Nigel: pues a decir verdad me esta empezando un gustar otra chica

Patton: quien

Nigel: por el momento no les puedo decir

Hoagie: la conocemos?

Nigel: si claro

Ace: entonces mientras vayamonos a nuestro edificio, ya me esta dando frio

Hoagie: que delicado

Todos se rien.

En el edificio de las chicas.

Lizzie: Veamos con quien me toco habitacion

Fanny: a ver, somos yo, kuki, virginia y henrrietta

Abby: y somos lizzie, yo, rachel y leona

Kuki: bien metamos nuestras cosas.

Rachel: aun es temprano, vayamos a nuestra habitacion y sigamos preguntandole a leona sobre como le fue en Europa

Abby: si quieres?

Leona: esta bien

Arreglan un poco y despues de unos minutos todas se sientan en el suelo

Rachel: y bien que tal por alla

Leona: pues es hermoso, estuve especificamente en francia

Abby: mi mama es alli

Kuki: y como es

Leona: pues la comida esta bien y el paisaje es lindo pero extrañaba estar con mis amigos

Abby: y te fuiste tu sola?

Leona: si como es un internado de señoritas

Kuki: entonces nunca viste a ningun chico?

Leona: solo cuando saliamos de paseo

Virginia: me encantaria ir a francia de vacaciones

Henrietta: si estaria de maravilla

Fanny: mejor ya vamonos nosotras a nuestra habitacion debemos arreglar nuestras camas y lo demas

Kuki: cierto nos vemos mañana chicas

Ya era el otro dia, todavia no llegaba el maestro al salon

Sonya: hola lee

Lee: hola

Sonya: que haces

Lee: jugando

Sonya: te puedo preguntar algo?

Lee:( dejando su videojuego) que?

Sonya: tienes planes para este viernes?

Lee: ahhh creo que no por que?

Sonya: nada mas para saber si quieres ir al cine

Lee: nada mas los dos?

Sonya: no se, le preguntare a tommy, a joey y a mushi a ver si quieren ir

Lee: esta bien

Tommy: hola chicos

Sonya: hola, te queria preguntar si querias ir al cine este viernes

Tommy: ok, puedo llevar a alguien?

Lee: a quien

Tommy: a una amiga

Sonya: esta bien

Tommy: genial

Lee: oye no te robes mi frase

Tommy: yo no te robe nada, pero bueno...miren alla viene mushi con joey

Joey: hola

Todos: hola

Tommy: mushi donde esta danny

Mushi: no se ayer no lo vi

Sonya: les iba apreguntar si quieren ir al cine el viernes

Joey: esta bien

Mushi: bien pero puede ir danny?

Sonya: si claro que si

Tommy: pero solo porque es tu novio sino no

Mushi: que no te agrada?

Tommy: es odioso no joeyy?

Joey: pues un poco

Mushi: oigan estoy aqui

Tommy: de todos modos

Lee: mejor callate que alli viene

Joey: hola princesa, hola chicos

Todos: hola

Mushi: ayer no te vi donde estabas

Danny: no pude venir por un problema en mi casa

Mushi: ah si vamos a ir al cine el viernes

Danny: esta bien pero despues iremos tu y yo a pasear por ahi( dijo seductoramente)

Mushi: no me vas a decir a donde?

Danny: ya veras

Tommy: disculpen aun seguimos aqui

En eso llega el profesor y todos se van a sus lugares.

Ya habia acabado la primera clase y estaban en su descanso, iba kuki caminado por un jardin.

Kuki:( pensando) donde estara abby necesito mi celular

Wally: hola

Kuki: ( grita) ay wally me asustaste

Wally: perdon, vas a algun lado?

Kuki: estaba buscando a abby

Wally: mientras puedo caminar contigo?

Kuki: si porque no?

Wally: y como te va?

Kuki: bien, gra cias, y a ti?

Wally: igual bien

Kuki: y como te va con fanny

Wally: bien vamos bien y ati

Kuki: a mi que

Wally: como te va con tu novio porque debes tener no?

Kuki( rie) no claro que no tengo

Wally: y te gusta alguien?

Kuki: pues hay algunos chicos que me parecen lindos pero uno en especifico no

Wally: bueno aprovechando que estamos hablando sobre este tema hay algo muy importante de lo que debo hablarte

Kuki: de que

Wally: pues...ay no se como decirte...quee...bueno yo...tu...cuando eramos...

Abby: KUKI! te estaba buscando ten tu celular

Kuki: gracias

Wally: bien nos vemos

Kuki: adios

Abby: vamos con las chicas?

Kuki: de acuerdo

**Perdon que de repente no los haga tan largos no he tenido tanto tiempo tratare de hacerlos mas grandes, hasta pronto:-) **


	7. Viernes

Iba kuki pensando en lo que le queria decir wally pero no le tomo mas importacia

Abby: y que te estaba diciendo wally

Kuki: nada importante, eso creo

Abby: mmm me pregunto donde estaran las chicas

Pero aparece joey frente a ellas

Joey: hola chicas

Kuki y abby: hola

Joey: puedo hablar un momento con kuki a solas?

Abby: claro, luego te veo kuki

Kuki: que pasa

Joey: bueno te queria preguntar si quieres ir conmigo al cine el viernes, bueno tambien con tommy, sonya, lee, mushi y danny

Kuki: ahhh, bueno es que el viernes tambien voy a ir al cine pero con mis amigos

Joey: ( algo decepcionado) bien, no importa( ya se va)

Kuki: espera, tal vez podamos hacer algo el fin de semana, ir a la playa o algo, si quieres

Joey: si puedes esta bien

Kuki: nos vemos( le da un beso en la mejilla)

En la cafeteria estaban Abby, fanny y virginia! llega kuki

Abby: al fin llegas

Fanny: donde estabas, te esperabamos

Kuki: con joey

Fanny: el hermanito de wally?

Kuki: si, y para que me esperaban

Virginia: pues para estudiar juntas, lo acordamos ayer

Kuki: lo habia olvidado

Abby: y para que te queria joey

Kuki: me invito al cine el viernes

Virginia: pero todos iremos al cine no?

Kuki: si eso le dije y pasare el fin de semana con el

Fanny: uuyyy kuki

Kuki: ( sonrojada) que

Virginia: ya vamos?

Abby: si vayan adelantandose comprare un agua

Fanny: de acuerdo

Entonces llega tommy y se pone al lado de abby

Tommy: que tal dama

Abby: ah hola tommy

Tommy: haras algo el viernes?

Abby: si por?

Tommy: te iba a invitar a salir conmigo

Abby: lo siento no puedo

Tommy: no importa, y a donde vas?

Abby: a estudiar

Tommy: te acompaño?

Abby: no gracias

Tommy: te habia dicho que estas muy linda?

Abby: ehh? dime, que pretendes

Tommy: nada solo que pienso que deberiamos salir

Abby: ok...me voy

Tommy: adios lindura

Le tira un beso al aire, y aparece hoagie

Hoagie: que fue eso

Tommy: ah, solo me despedia de mi novia abby

Hoagie: tu novia?

Tommy: si ahora es mia y de ti jamas lo volvera a ser

Hoagie: pero...bieno ya como digas

Tommy: ya me voy, te veo luego

Hoagie: si, claro...( pensando)su novia? eso no puede ser, abby es mia y de nadie mas, menos de mi hermano

Patton: que hay hoagie

Hoagie: patton, me asustaste

Patton: que tanto piensas

Hoagie: pues...luego te cuento

Patton: esta bien, me acompañas?

Hoagie: a donde

Patton: a entrenar

Hoagie: si vamos

Ya habia pasado una semana y era viernes, o sea salida al cine. Ya estaban todos.

Rachel: genial, y cual veremos

Nigel: pues la que esta de estreno

Ace: si esa

Nigel: estan todos de acuerdo?

Todos: siii

Nigel: bien, rachel, lizzie y yo iremos a comprar la comida, hoagie y abby los boletos y los demas vayan apartando lugares.

Lizzie: vamos

Abby se adelanto a comprar los boletos y hoagie la siguio

Hoagie: sigues molesta?

Abby: yo? porque tendria que estarlo

Hoagie: pues por lo de cree

Abby: Hoagie yo se que ella siempre te gusto pero me hizo recordar el por que terminamos

Hoagie: Abby ya te dije que lamento haber hecho eso, ya paso demasiado tiempo y debes de dejar de vivir en el pasado, eso fue algo que ya sucedio y no debe afectar la amistad que ahora tenemos

Abby: esta bien

Hoagie: vamos con los chicos?

Abby: ve tu yo ire al baño

Hoagie: ok

Y asi se dirigio abby al baño pero se encontro con quien menos queria encontrarse: cree

Cree: vaya, vaya , vaya miren quien esta aqui, me estas siguiendo?

Abby: por supuesto que no, yo vine con mis amigos

Cree: bien solo no me fastidies mi noche

Abby: en tanto tu no lo hagas con la mia

Entonces abby sale del baño y se choca con alguien, y era mauricio

Mauricio: lo lamento abby no te vi

Abby: no importa, mmm...vienes con cree cierto?

Mauricio: si y tu vienes con alguien ?

Abby: con mis amigos

Cree: ( llega a donde estan ellos) abby, que haces hablando con MI novio

Abby: nada que te importe, nos vemos mauricio ( y se va)

Mauricio: entramos?

Cree: bien vayamos

En otro lado estaba el grupo de tommy

Tommy: ya hay que entrar que no alcanzaremos lugares

Sonya: si solo que no ha llegado mushi ni danny

Tommy: deben estar por ahi los dos

Mushi:( llegando) ya vinimos

Lee: ya entramos?

Tommy: pues ya...oye joey que tienes estas muy callado

Joey:( nervioso) ah...si...estoy bien...si

Danny: uyyy parece que alguien esta nervioso porque tiene una cita mañana con kuki sanban

Joey: claro que no solo saldremos como amigos

Mushi: confiesa al menos que quieres algo con mi hermana

Joey: pues me gusta, pero solo un poco

Tommy: yo diria mucho, hasta hace dibujitos de ella y el

Sony: es cierto?

Joey: ( mirando molesto a tommy) no les creas

Lee: entremos

Sonya: vamos

Cuando termino la pelicula, a la cual entraron los tres grupos salieron y cada uno se fue para su lado

Danny: mushi, nos vamos?

Mushi: si, adios chicos

Todos: adios

Los dos se fueron al parque que estaba cerca del cine

Mushi: y que hacemos aqui

Danny: ( seductoramente)Disfrutaremos del resto de la noche

Mushi: aqui no podemos

Danny: andale, solo un ratito( dijo mientras le besaba el cuello)

Mushi: bien, pero solo un poco

( y asi se comenzaron a besar apasionadamente hasta quedar tendidos en el pasto )

El grupo de nigel seguia en el cine, pero en las mesas platicando

Henrrieta: y ahora que hacemos

Patton: no se ya son las diez de la noche

Leona: al menos mañana es sabado

Ace: si

Nigel: lizzie, podemos hablar un momento?

Lizzie: claro nigie, ahora volvemos

Nigel vio a los chicos y estos asintieron con la cabeza

Lizzie: pasa algo amor?

Nigel: bien tenemos que hablar seriamente

Lizzie: me estas asustando, que pasa

Nigel: lizzie tu sabes que yo te quiero mucho y te tengo mucho cariño, pero creo que por la forma en que van las cosas, es mejor que terminemos

**como estuvo, espero que hatya estado bien, como reaccionara lizzie, nadie lo sabe. Hasta luego:-) **


	8. Quien es la otra chica

Lizzie: ( llorando)pero nigel, no te entiendo, , dices que me quieres y estas terminando conmigo, si de verdad me quisieras no dejarias que sufra

Nigel: entiendeme, ya se acabo nuestro tiempo, es hora de separarnos

Lizzie: pero si yo te amo ...

Nigel: de verdad lizzie, lo siento

Lizzie: lo haces para vengarte de mi de la primera vez que cortamos?

Nigel: no claro que no

Lizzie: ( molesta) entonces ya se cual es la verdadera razon...te gusta otra chica no? quieres deshacerte de mi para irte con otra!

Nigel: pero que estas diciendo

Lizzie: la verdad, te interesa alguien mas

Nigel: no es verdad, ya te dije las razones y si no me crees ya no es mi problema

Lizzie: ves? ya me estas tratando mal

Nigel: solo te estoy aclarando las cosas

Lizzie: pues entonces dime quien es!

Nigel: quien es quien?

Lizzie: la estupida por la que me dejass!

Nigel:( enojado) ya te dije mil veces de que no hay nadie mas

Lizzie: esta bien, no me digas pero ya me enterare

Nigel: ayyy, porque insistes con eso

Lizzie: porque es asi y mejor me voy, ya no quiero seguir discutiendo con malditos memtirosos

Nigel: pero si ni te he mentido

Lizzie: no me hables mas( se va)

Nigel: ( grita) lizzie! genial ahora que hare

Entonces llega hoagie

Hoagie: que paso nigel, vi a lizzie y esta hecha una furia

Nigel: pues le dije que lo mejor era terminar y se molesto y ahora piensa que es por otra chica

Hoagie: uyyy ahora si se complico

Nigel: si pero ahora no quiero pensar en eso, luego lo resuelvo

Hoagie: y que hacemos ya nos vamos o salimos a otro lado

Nigel: pues hay que preguntarle a los demas

Hoagie: ok vamos

Y asi van a reunirse con los demas

Nigel: oigan chicos que hacemos ya nos vamos al campus o salimos a otro lado

Kuki: vayamos a otro lado

Patton: si hay que aprovechar

Abby: que dicen los demas

Todos: siii

Nigel: pues vamos

Llegaron a un antro y todos se estaban divirtiendo bailando, menos lizzie que estaba sentada en una mesa. Patton la ve y decide hacerle compañia

Patton: hola

Lizzie:( desanimada) hola patton

Patton: que tienes

Lizzie: yo? nada

Patton: y por que estas asi

Lizzie: como

Patton: No se, triste

Lizzie: solo pienso

Patton: en que?

Lizzie: me estas interrogando o algo por el estilo?

Patton: no, solo te pregunto porque me preocupas

Lizzie: no se si contarte

Patton: sobre que

Lizzie: nigel termino conmigo

Patton: por que?

Lizzie: el dice porque ya no funciona mas lo nuestro, pero estoy segura que es por otra chica

Patton: como sabes?( pregunto pensando en lo que les habia contado nigel)

Lizzie: simplemente lo se

Patton: yo creo que deberias pensarlo bien

Lizzie: pensar en que? ya todo esta dicho

Patton,: mientras quieres bailar conmigo?

Lizzie:( sonriendo) esta bien

En otro lado estaba nigel tomando algo, y llegan a su lado rachel y kuki

Rachel y kuki: hola nigel

Nigel: hola chicas

Kuki: por que tan solito

Rachel: no tienes ganas de bailar?

Nigel: solo estoy un poco cansado

Llega ace

Ace: hola

Todos: hola

Ace: que hacen aqui aburriendose, estamos para divertirnos

Rachel: solo le hacemos compañia a nigel

Ace: no les molesta que baile con kuki?

Nigel: no claro que no

Ace: vamos?

Kuki: si vamos

Y asi se fueron dejando a nigel y rachel solos

Rachel: y que paso con lizzie

Nigel: nada porque?

Rachel: pues se fueron y ella regreso enojada y llorando

Nigel: terminamos y se molesto

Rachel: pero no tendria porque enojarse

Nigel: piensa que es por otra chica

Rachel: y si es por alguien mas?

Nigel: no, solo que simplemente ya no teniamos conexion, eso es todo

Rachel: bien, pero entonces deberian resolverlo

Nigel: tienes razon

Rachel: te puedo preguntar otra cosa?

Nigel: si claro

Rachel: despues de lizzie volverias a tener novia

Nigel: ( sorprendido) por que?

Rachel: pura curiosidad

Nigel: pues...no se, eso creo

Rachel: bailamos?

Nigel: si

En el campus estaban cree, chad y mauricio

Cree: hay que irnos preparando

Mauricio: para que?

Cree: pues el domingo son las audiciones para el equipo de futbol

Chad: si aparte somos los encargados

Mauricio: Esta bien, tu que haras cree

Cree: yo hare las audiciones para las porristas

Chad: ok ya me voy

Mauricio: si yo igual, tengo que dormir

Cree: ( sarcasticamente) claro dejenme sola

Mauricio: no me acompañas

Cree: bien solo un momento, ademas tengo que hablar contigo

Al otro dia en la mañana estaban kuki, abby y leona platicando

Kuki: ya vieron? estan las audiciones para porristas

Abby: iras?

Kuki: tal vez

Abby: y tu leona audicionaras?

Leona: no creo, no es lo mio

Kuki: vamos, tal vez entres

Leona: prefiero otra cosa

Kuki: ok, y tu abby, no vas?

Abby: audicionar o acompañarte

Kuki: mmm audicionar

Abby: no gracias, si es que acaso te acompaño

Kuki: esta bien

Abby: y que hoy no es tu cita?

Leona: tienes una cita?

Kuki: no es una cita, es una salida de amigos

Leona: con quien

Kuki: se llama joey

Leona: joey...me es familiar

Abby: es el hermano de wally

Leona: cierto ya me acorde, saldras con el?

Kuki: si pero como amigos

Leona: pues suerte

Kuki: gracias

Abby: rayos...se me olvidaba

Kuki: que?

Abby: ir a la biblioteca por una informacion, alguien me acompaña?

Leona: voy yo

Abby: esta bien , nos vemos kuki

Leona: nos vemos

Kuki: adios

Iba caminando kuki y llega ace

Ace: hola linda

Kuki:( sonrie) hola ace

Ace: que haces

Kuki: nada, solo camino

Ace: te puedo acompañar?

Kuki: si quieres

Ace: y como te va

Kuki: bien y ati

Ace: igual, oye participaras para entrar en las porristas?

Kuki: pues me parece interesante, creo que si

Ace: yo creo que te ira de maravilla

Kuki: en serio? aww gracias

Ace: y tambien te queria decir que si podemos hablar

Kuki: si, como no

Ace: nos sentamos?

Kuki: si

Se sientan en unos bancos que estaban a su lado

Ace: primero quiero decirte que me pareces una chica muy hermosa y divertida

Kuki: gracias ace

Ace: y luego, bueno no importa que no quieras responderla, pero te gusta alguien?

Kuki:( asombrada) ahh, no , no me gusta alguien en especial, por que?

Ace: para preguntarte si quieres ser mi novia?

Kuki: ace...yo...no se, tengo que pensarlo

Ace: esta bien, tomate tu tiempo

Kuki: si lo hare, pero no se si pudieramos ser novios

Ace: por que no

Kuki: es que nunca he tenido novio y estoy mas acostumbrada a las relaciones libres.

Ace: podriamos intentarlo y tal vez funcione

Kuki: mejor lo pienso y luego te aviso

Ace: ok, pero mientras te dejo un adelanto si es que aceptas

Y asi la besa, continuando el beso kuki, despues de unos segundos se separan

Kuki: vaya si que estas loco por mi

Ace:( seductoramente) y mas podras tener si me haces caso

Kuki: ( coqueteando) lo pensare mucho

Ace: nos vemos

Kuki: adios

**Bien, este fue el capitulo, espero reviews para daber sus opiniones. nos vemos:-) **


	9. Flashback

Estaban en su habitacion joey y tommy

Tommy: listo para tu cita?

Joey: de que hablas

Tommy: pues de tu cita con kuki

Joey:cierto, lo olvidaba

Tommy: entonces ya preparate

Joey: tampoco es para tanto, solo iremos a la playa

Tommy: a mi me parece que la playa es muy romantica

Joey: mejor ya no digas nada

Tommy: esta bien, cambiando de tema tu entraras al equipo?

Joey: ya lo pense y si me interesa, a ti no?

Tommy: un poco, pero no soy mucho para los deportes, entonces no...y tu crees que tu hermano quiera entrar?

Joey: ( asombrado) por que?

Tommy: nada mas

Joey: en serio dime porque preguntaste

Tommy: solo porque si tu estas interesado en kuki no vaya a ser que te la quiera bajar nada mas por estar en el equipo

Joey:( riendo) ayy tommy pero que dices, nunca podria pasar eso

Tommy: por que no

Joey: principalmente porque el y fanny son novios

Tommy: eso no quita que este enamorado de tu chica

Joey: kuki no es mi chica, ademas que yo sepa ya no le gusta

Tommy: esta bien como digas, pero luego no andes diciendo que no te lo adverti

Joey: si esta bien...mmm ya me voy, nos vemos al rato

Tommy: suerte romeo

Joey: ( pensando) ayy ese tommy y su imaginacion

Iba pensando esto cuando se encuentra con su hermano wally

Wally: hola joey

Joey: hola

Wally: a donde vas tan apurado

Joey: saldre con alguien

Wally: vaya, y quien la chica

Joey: no te molestaras?

Wally: molestarme? por que lo haria?

Joey: no lo se

Wally: bueno ya dime

Joey: ire con kuki a la playa

Wally( shokeado) dijiste kuki?

Joey: si, esta mal?

Wally: no, pero porque con ella?

Joey: solo pasearemos como amigos, aun la amas?

Wally: ahh...yo...no...creo.

Joey: esta bien, nos vemos

Wally: si nos vemos...( pensando) que joey y kuki saldran? por que? es cierto? tengo que averiguarlo

Hoagie: Que pasa wally

Wally: Hoagie, ven, tengo que hablar contigo

Hoagie: de que

Wally: ( se fija que no venga nadie) mi hermano va a salir con kuki

Hoagie: wooou, salio igual que tu

Wally: no entiendes? van a salir juntos

Hoaguie: y? que hay de malo en eso

Wally: nada, pero no se porque siento que no tienen que salir y ...

Hoagie: oye espera, no sera que aun te gusta kuki y estas celoso de que saldra joey y no contigo?

Wally: no, claro que no

Hoagie: entonces, si no fuera asi no reaccionarias de esta forma. no crees?

Wally: no se porque reaccione asi,pero de lo que si estoy seguro es que ya no la amo a kuki

Hoagie: como estas tan seguro

Wally:(desesperado) piensas que me iba a seguir gustando despues de su traicion?

Hoagie: ella nunca te traiciono porque no eran nada

Wally: y tu? eras mi amigo, no se como me pudiste hacer eso sabiendo lo que sentia por ella

Hoagie: ya te dije como fueron las cosas

Wally: No, solo me dijiste que te arrepentias y no fue tu intencion lastimarme, pero eso fue causa de muchas cosas que ahorita estan pasando.

FLASHBACK

Tres años atras de actualmente, nigel y los demas tendrian alrededor de trece o catorce años. Estaban en la fiesta del cumpleaños 14 de hoagie y les dieron permiso en el instituto,todos se estaban divirtiendo. Ace, wally y hoagie hablaban

Ace: esta genial tu fiesta

Wally: si, la mejor del año

Hoagie: veo que hay muchas chicas lindas

Ace: si, pero a mi me gusta una

Hoagie: quien

Ace: la hermosa de kuki

Hoagie: tienes razon, esta preciosa

Wally: ( molesto) no puedes decir eso

Hoagie: por que no? ah si, se me olvidaba que estas perdidamente enamorado de ella?

Ace: te gusta?

Wally: que le crees, siempre sale con esas babosadas

Hoagie: ya admitelo que te gusta

Kuki: quien te gusta wally

Wally:( nervioso )kuki...que haces aqui

Kuki: quise saludarlos, y quien te gusta?

Wally: ( se sonroja) a mi? ...pues...yo...no...

Hoagie: a wally le gusta...

Wally: nadie( mira a hoagie)

Ace: y como la estas pasando

Kuki: de maravilla, esta si es una fiesta

Ace: si yo tambien

Kuki: chicos, me pueden dejar hablar con hoagie?

Wally: si claro, vamos ace

Hoagie: que pasa

Kuki: tenemos que hablar seriamente

Hoagie: esta bien, si quieres vamos a mi habitacion

En el cuarto de hoagie

Hoagie: de que se trata

Kuki: abby ya esta sospechando de que la engañas

Hoagie: como sabe

Kuki: no se bien pero me pregunto que si yo sabia algo

Hoagie: y que le dijiste

Kuki: que otra cosa, pues que no

Hoagie: entonces hay que tener mas cuidado

Kuki: tambien te queria hablar sobre eso

Hoagie: que pasa

Kuki: creo que ya no deberiamos seguir

Hoagie: QUE? por que ya no?

Kuki: lo que hacemos esta mal, no quiero que lastimemos a abby

Hoagie: kuki, ya vamos tres meses,aunque sea sigamos juntos lo que resta de la semama

Kuki: esta bien

Hoagie: por eso me gustas

Kuki: si,( seductoramente) ademas no te he dado tu ragalo de cumpleaños

Hoagie: y cual sera

Kuki: averigualo

Y asi se comenzaron a besar, cada vez mas intensamente hasta quedar en la cama de hoagie donde se empezaron a sacar la otro dia.

Wally: donde se habra ido hoagie

Ace: no lo se, ya no lo volovi a ver

Wally: tampoco a kuki

Rachel: me dijo que se iba a caminar

Abby: ( llegando) oigan chicos, saben donde esta hoagie, no lo vi mas en la noche

Ace: nosotros tampoco

Nigel: debe estar en su habitacion no?

Abby: tienes razon, como no se me ocurrio, alguien me acompaña?

Wally: voy yo, tambien es mi habitacion

Abby: de acuerdo

Van y estando al frente wally abre la puerta y los dos se quedan shokeados al ver a kuki y hoagie desnudos en su cama. Al menos esto lo vio wally porque abby no pudo ver que era kuki ya que se habia ido corriendo. Como los dos estaban dormidos no se dieron cuenta hasta que wally habla.

Wally: HOAGIE? que estas haciendo

Hoagie: wally, yo...puedo explicarlo

Wally: saben que? mejpr vistanse primero y luego hablamos

Despues de unos minutos salen

Kuki: que paso wally

Wally: pues que abby buscaba a hoagie y llegamos a hasta aqui pero sorpresa, los encontramos a los dos muy abrazaditos

Hoagie: lo lamento wally

Kuki: por que le dices a el que lo lamentas, deberia ser a abby

Hoagie: lo se pero el esta...

Wally: ya no digas mas, despues tu y yo hablamos solos( se va)

Kuki: hoagie, esto ya no puede seguir asi

Hoagie: tienes razon, es mejor que teemimemos con esto

Kuki: si es lo mejpr, ire a buscar a abby

Hoagie: suerte

Estaba abby en una fuente sentada

Kuki: abby, estas bien?

Abby: ( llorando) no, noe estoy bien, no entiendo como hoagie fue capaz de engañarme con una estupida zorra

Kuki: no viste quien fue?

Abby: no, pero como sabes lo que paso

Kuki:( aliviada) ahhh, este wally me dijo

Abby: me siento una idiota por no darme cuenta

Kuki: ( la abraza) tranquila, estaras bien

Abby: no lo estare

KUKI: claro que si, pero tendras que hablar con hoagie

Abby: sii, pero no tengo las fuerzas suficientes

Hoagie: ABBY!

Abby: ay no

Kuki: tienes que hacerlo

Abby:( respira) esta bien

Kuki: bien, los dejo solos( se va)

Hoagie: abby...yo lo siento mucho

Abby: porque me hiciste eso hoagie?

Hoagie: perdoname

Abby: desde hace cuanto me engañabas, piensas que soy una estupida por no darme cuenta?

Hoagie: no claro que no, simplemente paso

Abby: sabes que? terminamos, quedate con tu maldita zorra( se levanta para irse)

Hoagie: espera abby, no sabes quien es la chica?

Abby: no, y no me interesa

Hoagie: espera, aun no hemos terminado de hablar

Abby: ya no hay nada mas que decir( se va)

Hoagie se va tambien y llega a la sala en donde esta wally

Hoagie: wally

Wally: ya podemos hablar o te quieres revolcar otro poco con kuki

Hoagie: lo siento de verdad wally

Wally: como pudiste hoagie, eres mi amigo y te acuestas con la chica que sabes que quiero?

Hoagie: en serio perdon, solo se dio

Wally: sabes lo que siento por ella y aun asi no te importo? ademas de que tienes novia

Hoagie: tenia, abby termino conmigo

Wally: que bueno no? asi podras seguir viendote con kuki

Hoagie:( molesto) ya basta, ya te dije que lo lamento, si no me crees ya no puedo ayudarte

Wally: y ahora que, ya no me hablaras?

Hoagie: yo no dije eso

Wally: y abby sabe que fue kuki?

Hoagie:no, no sabe

Wally: hare una cosa, no le dire

Hoagie: en serio?

Wally: si, no quiero que sufra mas y tampoco me corresponde

Hoagie: gracias, pero por favor perdoname

Wally: esta bien, pero no sera igual

Hoagie: ok, tengo que irme, adios

Wally: adios

Wally se quedo solo pensando unos minutos hasta que llega fanny

Fanny: hola wally

Wally: hola

Fanny: que tienes

Wally: nada, solo pienso

Fanny: se puede saber en que?

Wally: digamos que hay una chica que me interesa pero no es como pensaba y no se si debo seguir queriendola

Fanny: eso es grave...pero si te lastima entonces no te merece

Wally: ( ironicamente) eso fue muy sensible, que paso con la fanny que no le importaban los sentimientos de los demas

Fanny: siempre me han importado pero no lo he sabido demostrar

Wally: quieres ir a caminar conmigo ?

Fanny: claro

Despues de varios dias de salir juntos fanny se fue enamorando de wally, wally comenzo a sentir un afecto especial por fanny pero no de la misma forma que de kuki. Un dia estan sentados en la orilla del mar

Fanny: quien diria que estariamos aqui los dos

Wally: si, nunca lo hubieramos imaginado

Fanny: wally, te puedo decir algo?

Wally: si

Fanny: este tiempo que hemos pasado juntos me ha servido para darme cuenta de algo

Wally: de que

Fanny: que siento algo por ti

Wally: ahh, como que

Fanny: me gustas

Wally: fanny...yo..

Fanny: por que no lo intentamos

Wally: ser novios?

Fanny: si para saber si funciona

Wally: no se

Fanny: andale, solo para saber

Wally se iba a negar pero penso que mientras el sufrio por kuki, ella se divertia con otros chicos, como hoagie, assi que decidio.

Wally: esta bien, hay que intentar

Fanny: te juro que la pasaremos de maravilla

Wally: eso espero

Despues de un tiempo se lo contaron a los chicos, algo que decepciono a kuki porque ella lo queria, asi que decidio solo salir con chicos y divertirse porque no queria desperdiciar su juventud pensando en wally mientras el estaba con fanny.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Actualmente

Hoagie: sabes que, ya nos salimos del tema

Wally: es verdad

Hoagie: haras algo

Wally: ...si, ya se, acompañame

Hoagie=: esta bien

**Que planeara y que pasara en la playa, bien quiero corregir, en la descripcion dije que wally habia dejado de gustarle kuki a los 15 , corrigo que es a los 13, nada mas. Hasta el siguiente:-) **


	10. Kuki y Joey

Fanny y virginia se encontraban platicando afuera sentadas en una banca.

Fanny: estoy aburrida, hagamos algo

Virginia: como que

Fanny: mmm vayamos a la playa

Virginia: no se

Fanny: vamos, no seas aguafiestas

Virginia: esta bien

Fanny: genial

Mientras iban caminando

Virginia: porque no estas con wally

Fanny: ehh?

Virginia: si, porque no pasas tiempo con el

Fanny: no lo se, desde que somos novios casi no hacemos nada juntos

Virginia: pues deberian

Fanny: lo intentare

Virginia: hablando de el alla viene

Fanny: vamos

Wally y hoagie caminaban rapidamente en direccion a la playa

Hoagie: que vas a hacer

Wally: solo los veremos

Hoagie: pero que eso no espiar?

Wally: no, solo los observaremos que hacen

Hoagie: yo creo que no

Wally: por que dices eso

Hoagie: alli viene fanny

Fanny: hola chicos

Wally: fanny, que haces aqui

Fanny: quise verte para saber si quieres ir a la playa conmigo

Hoagie: de hecho nosotros ibamos...(wally le da un codazo) auchh!

Wally: ahorita no puedo

Fanny: por que no?

Wally: estoy algo ocupado

Fanny: siempre estas ocupado, nunca podemos hacer nada juntos

Wally: fanny no te pongas asi

Fanny:( molesta) como

Wally: pues en ese plan

Fanny: entonces como quieres que me ponga

Virginia:( a hoagie) ya se pusieron a discutir

Hoagie: si..oye quieres ir a la playa conmigo

Virginia: claro, con tal de no seguir escuchandolos

Hoagie: muy cierto( se van)

En la playa

Kuki: me alegra pasar tiempo contigo joey

Joey: a mi tambien

Kuki: sabes nadar?

Joey: claro, porque no sabria

Kuki: como wally no sabe muy bien

Joey: oh ya, pero creo que ya aprendio

Kuki: enserio?

Joey: si, el verano pasado que fue de vacaciones con fanny

Kuki: ahh

Joey: kuki, te cae bien fanny?

Kuki:(asombrada) si claro, por que no seria asi

Joey: por nada en especial

Kuki: ok, vamos al mar?

Joey:( sonrie) vamos

Despues de jugar un rato en el mar salen de este.

Kuki: que divertido!

Joey: Tienes razon

Kuki: bien, creo que es hora de irnos, no?( camina)

Joey: si... kuki, espera

Kuki: ehh?( no le da tiempo de decir nada cuando joey se acerca a ella rapidamente y la besa, despues de unos segundos se aleja)

Joey: ( apenado) perdon

Kuki:( shokeada) ahh, no importa

Joey: te molesto?

Kuki: no, solo..por que lo hiciste

Joey: solo senti el impulso de hacerlo

Kuki: joey, tu sientes algo por mi?

Joey: pues ya que lo dices, si, si me gustas

Kuki: bueno, creo que hay que irnos

Joey: yo no te gusto ni un poco?

Kuki: me pareces un chico muy lindo y divertido pero no se si algo entre nosotros funcione

Joey: pues mas que una relacion a mi me interesan otras cosas

Kuki: ( sonrie) como que?

Joey: pues divertirnos juntos pero sin ser novios

Kuki: oh ya entiendo

Joey: no podriamos?

Kuki: lo pensare

Joey: esta bien, nos vamos?

Kuki: si vamos, espera tantito( se acerca y le da un beso corto en los labios) ahora si

Y asi se van los dos sonriendo, pero lo que no se dieron cuenta es qure alguien los habia estado observando.

Hoagie: oh por dios, no lo puedo creer

Virginia: que

Hoagie: vi a kuki y al hermanito de wally besandose

Virginia: kuki y joey?

Hoagie: si

Virginia: no fue tu imaginacion?

Hoagie: no, los vi con mis propios ojos

Virginia: pero porque hace tanto drama

Hoagie: porque...( se detuvo al darse cuenta que le iba a decir que esto le interesaba a wally, pero mejor no dijo nada) ...por nada

Virginia: entonces solo a eso vinimos a la playa?

Hoagie: ,( seductoramente) por que, tu quieres hacer otra cosa?

Virginia: que intentas

Hoagie: nada

Virginia: esta bien, vamos por un helado?

Hoagie: yo invito

En otro lado

Wally: mejor ya dejemos de discutir

Fanny: yo no estaba discutiendo, solo te preguntaba porque no pasamos tiempo juntos

Wally: bien, ya,que te parece si al rato salimos a pasear

Fanny: esta bien, me tengo que ir

Wally: si, nos vemos despues...ahora a donde se fue hoagie...cierto, tenia que ir a la playa, rayos ya no debe estar nadie.

En el cuarto de abby estaban reunidas kuki, rachel, henrietta y por supuesto abby.

Abby: kuki y que tal te fue con joey

Kuki:( acordandose de lo sucedido) eh, bien, supongo

Rachel: pasa algo?

Kuki: pues...

Rachel: kuki...

Kuki: bueno, primero este ace me dice que quiere que seamos novios y luego este joey me besa y que salgamos juntos, por decirlo de una buena forma

Abby: que?

Kuki: lo que escucharon

Henrietta: en serio este ace te pidio ser su novia?

Kuki: si

Henrietta: woou, y que le dijiste

Kuki: que lo pensaria

Henrietta: yo que tu aceptaria, estaria encantada de tener algo con un bombon como el

Rachel: te gusta ace?

Henritta: algo asi

Abby: y que haras con joey

Kuki: no lo se, tal vez le de una oportunidad de pasala bien juntos

Abby: pues piensalo bien

Rachel: si, ademas el tiene 13 y tu 16, que se supone que hagan?

Kuki: sinceramente ni yo misma se

Abby: y tu rachel, ayer te vi con nigel

Rachel: ahh, si estaba hablando con el sobre lizzie

Henrietta: que terminaron?

Abby: asi parece

Kuki: lizzie esta furiosa

Abby: por que

Rachel: piensa que nigel la dejo por otra chica

Henrietta: y sera cierto?

Kuki: quien sabe

De repente llega fanny apurada

Fanny: kuki donde esta el labial que te preste

Kuki: aqui en mi bolso( busca) ten, gracias

Henrietta: por que tan presurosa

Fanny: saldre con wally

Rachel: a donde

Fanny: solo a pasear, pero quiero que me vea muy linda

Abby: pues Asi sera

Fanny: gracias,ya me voy, chau

Henrietta: kuki me acompañas a la cafeteria?

Kuki: ok, nos vemos chicas

En la cafeteria

Tommy: besaste a kuki!?

Joey: shhh, no es para tanto

Tommy: claro que si, si es una de las mas populares del campus

Lee: y luego?

Joey: pues nada mas

Tommy: lo que tienes que hacer es dar el siguiente paso

Joey: cual

Tommy: tener sexo con ella

Joey: no lo se, ella es mayor que yo

Tommy: no seas cobarde

Joey: creo que para eso falta mucho

Tommy: por favor, si danny y mushi ya lo hacen tu por que no

Joey: es diferente, y tu que?

Tommy: pues aun no he encontrado a ninguna chica que quiera

Lee: hablando de la reina de roma, alli esta

Tommy: uyyy joey

Joey: ya callate

Tommy: ve con ella

Joey: no voy a ir con ella

Tommy: bien, entonces yo la llamo

Joey: ni se te ocurra

Tommy: OYE KUKI!

Henrietta: creo que te hablan

Kuki: si, vamos

Tommy: alli viene, y no sola

Lee: luego, luego te emocionas

Tommy: que? esta linda su amiga

Kuki: hola chicos

Joey: hola

Tommy: hola, y quien es tu amiga

Henrietta: me llamo henrietta

Kuki: me hablaban?

Lee: si, este joey

Joey: que? yo no...fue este tommy

Tommy: si, para preguntarte si quieres acostarte con joey

Kuki: ehhh?

Joey: no le hagas caso, esta loco

Tommy: pues como yase besaron ahora quiere dar el siguiente paso

Joey: mejor deja de decir estupideces

Henrietta: que raro escuchar a niños hablando de esoas temas

Tommy: ya no somos niños

Henrietta:( sarcasticamente) aja, si como digan

Tommy: ah no? si quieres te lo pruebo

Henrietta: no gracias

Lee: jaja, te rechazaron

Tommy: mejor vamonos

Joey: si

Henrietta: kuki, yo me quedo otro rato

Kuki: esta bien

Joey: si quieres yo te acompaño a tu edificio

Kuki: ok

Tommy: vamonos lee, dejemos a la parejita feliz sola

Lee: adios

Joey: vamos?

Kuki: si

...

Joey: y ya lo pensaste?

Kuki: si, ya lo hice

Joey: y que dices

Kuki: con intentar no pierdo nada

Joey: en serio?

Kuki: si, por que no

Joey: la pasaremos muy bien

Kuki: te lo aseguro

Joey: ahh...kuki...deberiamos...

Kuki: besarnos?

Joey: quieres?

Kuki: hazlo

Joey se acerco a kuki y la beso, a lo que kuki correspondio abrazandolo del cuello y el de la cintura.

Fanny: fue muy lindo pasear juntos wally

Wally: si lo fue

Fanny: oye, que ese no es tu hermano?

Wally: quien?... si, es joey, pero que hace con kuki

Fanny: mejor vamos

Wally: si, vamonos

En otro lado

Lizzie: ja les gane

Hoagie: no se vale

Patton: otra vez

Lizzie: no, ustedes perdieron

Virginia: nos estas diciendo perdedores?

Lizzie: si ustedes creen

Patton: otra vez hay que jugar

Virginia: no,ya me aburri de jugar videojuegos

Hoagie: vemos una pelicula?

Todos: sii

Patton: alli vienen wally y fanny

Lizzie: fanny, quieren ver una pelicula?

Fanny: si wally?

Wally: claro

Patton: ponganla

Wally: hoagie, tengo que hablar contigo

Hoagie: esta bien...chicos ahora volvemos

Virginia: no tarden

**Les gusto? espero reviews, hasta el siguiente:-) **


	11. Audiciones

Hoagie: pasa algo?

Wally: si y es grave

Hoagie: yo tambien tengo que decirte algo

Wally: que

Hoagie: mejor tu dime primero

Wally: esta bien, vi a kuki y a joey besandose hace rato

Hoagie: vaya, quien lo diria, entonces era cierto

Wally: era cierto que?

Hoagie: lo que pasa es que yo tambien los vi asi pero en la playa

Wally: si fuiste a la playa?

Hoagie: con virginia y alli los vi

Wally: no puede ser, ahora que hare

Hoagie: que haras? hacer de que

Wally: pues no puedo permitir que esten juntos

Hoagie: y por que no

Wally: porque...ah, porque no, nada mas

Hoagie: wally, lo que pase entre ellos no es tu asunto, es problema de ellos y tu no puedes hacer nada, a menos...

Wally: a menos que

Hoagie: que siguas enamorado de kuki

Wally: cuantas veces te he dicho que no es asi

Hoagie: pues no hay otra razon

Wally: tal vez sea porque lo quoero proteger

Hoagie: de quien, de kuki?

Wally: si

Hoagie: y que le puede hacer

Wally: no se, pero lo mejor es que no esten juntos

Hoagie: mas bien lo mejor es que admitas que te sigue gustando kuki

Wally: sabes que, ya me voy

Hoagie: no te enojes, solo digo la verdad( y se va con los demas)

Wally: no me gusta kuki...o si? mejor ya no pienso en eso

Al dia siguiente

Sonya: hoy son las audiciones, iras?

Mushi: claro, tu no?

Sonya: no se

Mushi: vamos sonya, asi entraremos las dos

Sonya: mmm esta bien, pero no creo entrar

Mushi: claro que entraras

Sonya: entonces ya vamos

Mushi: si ya voy

En el auditorio

Kuki: hola chicas

Mushi: kuki, vienes tambien a las audiciones?

Kuki: si, solo entraras tu?

Mushi: no, tambien esta sonya

Kuki: en serio?

Sonya: si, mushi me convencio

Mushi: y solo vienes tu?

Kuki: abby viene, pero solo me acompañara

Abby: ya vine

Kuki: que bien, estas segura que no quieres participar?

Abby: No, es mejor asi

Kuki: esta bien

Fanny: chicas, que hacen aqui

Kuki: venimos a las audiciones

Fanny: tu tambien abby?

Abby: no, como crees

Fanny: yo si, y tambien esta leona

Kuki: donde esta

Fanny: fue por una agua, ahi viene

Leona: hola

Mushi: ya entremos

Cree: hola, soy cree, empezemos

Despues de una hora

Cree: felicidades, la mayoria lo hizo muy bien, las listas de las elegidas se publicaran en la semana.

Abby: bien, creo que es hora de irnos

Fanny: vamos

Sonya: espero haber entrado

Mushi: lo hiciste bien

Kuki: abby, tu hermana es la capitana?

Abby: lo era, segun elegira una nueva y ella sera la asesora

Kuki: ahh

Leona: que hacemos ahora

Kuki: vamos con los chicos?

Fanny: si

Kuki: nos vemos

Mushi y sonya: adios

En otro lado

Patton: estuvo bien

Wally: si, ojala quede en el equipo

Patton: si, yo tambien, por cierto para ser menor que tu este joey juega bien

Wally: si, supongo

Patton: que tienes

Wally: nada, solo pienso en algo

Patton: ah, y tiene que ver tu hermano?

Wally: lamentablemente si

Joey: hola chicos

Wally y patton: hola

Joey: de que hablan

Wally: de nada importante

Patton: oye juegas muy bien

Joey: gracias, tu igual

Patton: entrene mucho, y seria hortible si no pasara

Wally: patton, podrias dejar que hablemos solos?

Patton: de acuerdo, nos vemos

Joey: y de que quieres hablar

Wally: joey, que intenciones tienes con kuki

Joey: por que?

Wally: solo responde

Joey: salir con ella, nada mas

Wally: estas seguro?

Joey: si, pero por que preguntas?

Wally: ayer los vi

Joey: te molesta que salga con kuki? por que si es asi me alejo de ella

Wally: no me molesta, solo te advierto

Joey: de que

Wally: que no seas tan confiado

Joey: no creo que tenga algo en contra mia

Wally: solo te digo. Bueno ya me voy

Joey: si, adios

...

Nigel: wally, te esperabamos

Wally: para que

Nigel: pues para saber como le fue

Wally: los resultados salen en la semana

Abby: salimos a algun lado?

Lizzie: a donde

Patton: vayamos a nadar

Hoagie: a la playa?

Patton: obvio

Wally: no se si ir a la playa

( solo hoagie sabia porque)

Ace: no seas aburrido, vamos

Kuki: si wally

Wally: pues ya que

Fanny: vayamos

Ace: kuki, espera, creo que tenemos que hablar

Kuki: si, creo que si

Ace: entonces que dices

Kuki: lo que pasa es que ahora salgo con el hermano de wally

Ace: con el? kuki es tres años menor que tu

Kuki: lo se pero que puedo hacer,le gusto

Ace: pero el no te gusta

Kuki: me parece muy lindo y le tengo cariño

Ace: pero no lo quieres como el a ti

Kuki: no exactamente pero...

Ace: kuki, te ruego que lo pienses muy bien, si sigues con esto lo lastimaras a el y te lastimaras tu tambien

Kuki: ace yo...

Ace: por favor

Kuki: esta bien lo pensare

Ace: entonces no me daras una oportunidad?

Kuki: tu que crees

Ace: pues me gustaria

Kuki: igual debo pensarlo tambien, no me interesa demasiado tener una relacion

Ace: pero podrias hacer una excepcion

Kuki: luego te digo

Ace: me dijiste eso la ultima vez y ya ves con lo que saliste

Kuki: de verdad, ahora si te tendre una respuesta

Ace: esta bien

Kuki: entonces ua vamonos que nos dejaron

Ace: si es verdad

En la playa

Henrietta: es raro

Hoagie: que

Henrietta: que siempre que salimos es al cine o a la playa

Kuki: cierto, no me habia dado cuenta

Fanny: pues a donde mas podemos salir

Virginia: hay mas lugares pero estan lejos de aqui

Patton: hagamos algo divertido

Lizzie: como que

Leona: y si vamos a la pista de hielo

Wally: hay una pista de hielo?

Leona: si, bueno aun no la abren, pero podemos ir a la inauguracion

Hoagie: cuando es

Leona: no se exactamente cuando, el letrero dice proximamente

Nigel: que dicen

Todos: sii

Lizzie: ya esta oscureciendo

Rachel: es mejor regresar

Henrietta: kuki que paso con ace

Kuki: de que

Henrietta: como de que, los vi que estaban hablando

Kuki: ah si?

Henrietta: si, y que te dijo

Kuki: solo que si ya sabia si queria ser su novia o no

Henrietta: y aceptaste?

Kuki: le conte lo de joey

Henrietta: y que te dijo

Kuki: que lo piense

Henrietta: entonces le dijiste que si?

Kuki: me dio mas tiempo para decidir

Henrietta: acepta kuki, vale la pena

Kuki: y porque estas tan emocionada con que acepte

Henrietta: es que me fascinan las historias de amor

Kuki: el problema es que no es una historia de amor

Henrietta: pero podria

Kuki: y tu porque no le dices que te gusta

Henrietta: porque ya se fijo en ti

Kuki: igual y le interesas

Henrietta: no creo, pero si ed que lo rechazas me acercare

Kuki: ay henrietta

Lizzie: de que hablan

Henrietta: de la propuesta de amor que le hicieron a kuki

Lizzie: quien

Henrietta: ace

Kuki: no hay porque alarmarse

Lizzie: claro que si, el no se fija en cualquier chica

Kuki: solo me pidio ser su novia, nada mas

Lizzie: que suerte tienes

Henrietta: y tu lizzie, ya superaste lo de nigel?

Lizzie: eso creo, pero aun sigo creyendo que algo tiene que ver una chica

Kuki: yo creo que solo es tu imaginacion lizzie

Lizzie: no, estoy casi segura de que se enamoro de otra

Henrietta: yo creo que para asegurarlo hay que tener pruebas, no crees?

Lizzie: eso si

Kuki: ademas como tu misma dijiste, no estas completamente

Lizzie: como sea encontrare todas las pruebas para demostrarlo

Henrietta: a ver si puedes

Ya era jueves y ya se habian publicado los resultados

para las porristas y los del equipo de futbol, asi como de otros deportes y talleres.

Patton: genial, si pase

Wally: yo igual

Patton: chocalas( hacen un movimiento de manos)

Hoagie: que celebran

Wally: entramos al equipo

Hoagie: que bien, tambien joey?

Patton: voy a ver( revisa) si, tambien paso

Wally: tu por que no quisiste ir hoagie

Hoagie: yo? ah pues decidi entrar a otra cosa

Patton: a que

Hoagie: al noticiero de la escuela

Wally: en serio?

Patton: no puedo creerlo

Hoagie: porque no

Patton: a ti no te interesa eso

Hoagie: como sabes

Wally: mejor ya dinos

Hoagie: esta bien, lo hice porque henrietta tambien entrara

Wally: te gusta?

Hoagie: un poco, pero mas que nada para dejar atras lo de abby

Patton: la sigues queriendo?

Hoagie: creo, pero me servira para olvidarla

Wally: yo pense que ya no te gustaba abby

Hoagie: yo igual, pero cuando vi que tommy coqueteaba con ella, me puso celoso, como te pasa con joey y kuki, wally

Patton: te gusta kuki?

Wally: no, claro que no

Hoagie: ya di la verdad wally

Wally: no

Patton: por favor admitelo

Hoagie: si wally

Wally: ya dejen de decir eso

Hoagie: WALLY QUIERE A KUKI!

Wally: callate de una vez

Patton: entonces admitelo

Wally: bueno ya, si, me sigue gustando kuki, contentos?

Patton: es verdad o es solo para que nos callemos

Wally: alla ustedes como lo consideren

Hoagie: entonces no es verdad

Wally: no se, no tengo idea de lo que siento por ella

Patton: por que no sabes

Wally: cuando la vi con joey, no se porque pero me dieron celos

Hoagie: eso es porque te sigue gustando

Wally: pero por otro lado tambien esta fanny

Patton: si es cierto

Wally: mejor ya no sigamos hablando de esto

Hoagie: vamos por un jugo

Patton: ya se me antojo a mi tambien uno( los dos can)

Hoagie: wally vienes?

Wally: si voy...kuki( sonrie y se va)

**Que tal, no se si estuvo bien , pero bueno, hasta el siguiuente:-) **


	12. Por que

Mientras tanto estaban las chicas esperando los resultados

Kuki: no puedo creerlo

Fanny: no pasaste?

Kuki: si! pase

Fanny: yo igual, que emocion

Mushi: kuki! entre, tambien esta sonya!

Kuki: esta genial, donde esta leona

Fanny: alli viene

Kuki: que paso leona

Leona: ( triste) no entre

Fanny: que? no pasate?

Leona: asi parece no salgo en la lista de las aceptadas

Fanny: debe haber algun error

Kuki: si, hay que arreglar esto

Leona: no se preocupen chicas, ya no importa

Kuki: vayamos con cree, hay que preguntarle porque no te dejo entrar

Fanny: si, vamos

Kuki: luego te veo mushi

Cree estaba en el auditorio platicando con chad.

Kuki: cree, queremos hablar contigo

Cree: yo no, estoy muy ocupada

Fanny: porque no dejaste que entrara esta leona

Cree: quien?

Fanny: leona

Cree: quien puede tener ese horrible nombre

Leona: yo me llamo asi

Chad: vaya nombrecito

Kuki: tu mejor no te metas

Cree: mejor ya vayanse

Kuki: respondenos porque no paso

Cree: porque lo hizo terrible, ademas no encaja aqui

Leona: y por que crees que no encajo

Cree: simple, eres torpe para hacer los pasos y no eres muy bonita que digamos, aunque te hayan arreglado la cara sigues teniendo la misma facha de niña fea que solias tener

Fanny: oye no puedes decir eso

Cree: claro que puedo

Leona: mejor ya vamonos

Fanny: no, que retire lo que ha dicho

Cree: yo no voy a retirar nada, y tiene razon leoncita,vayanse ya o las saco a las dos del grupo, que es mas ni siquiera quise integrarlas

Kuki: y entonces porque nos metiste

Cree: hay una razon en especial, pero no les voy a decir

Fanny: te exigimos que la dejes entrar

Cree: ayy, como molestan...bien, la dejare entrar

Leona: es enserio?

Cree: si, ya que insisten tanto

Kuki: entonces ya vamonos

Fanny: si, vamos, ya obtuvimos lo que queriamos

Se van las tres

Chad: se lo creyeron

Cree: si, pero no salio exactamente como lo planeamos

Chad: falto ella pero luego lo arreglaremos

Cree: por supuesto

Los dos rien. Las tres iban caminando platicando sobre lo anterior.

Fanny: que bueno que te dejo entrar leona

Leona: pense que no iba a querer, gracias

Fanny: somos amigas, que tienes kuki, estas muy callada

Kuki: pensaba

Fanny: en que?

Kuki: no es raro que haya aceptado cree meterla tan facilmente?

Fanny: no, tal vez se rindio ante nuestras exigencias

Kuki: no se

Leona: mejor ya no pensemos en eso y vayamos a celebrar

Kuki: fanny, te puedo preguntar algo?

Fanny: si

Kuki: porque si te gustan los deportes entraste a las porristas y no a algun equipo deportivo?

Leona: lo mismo me pregunto

Fanny: no lo se, solo se dio

Kuki: no quisiste entrar al equipo de futbol con los chicos?

Fanny: solo es de hombres y yo soy toda una dama

Las tres rien.

Leona: solo me pregunto a quien elegiran como capitana

Kuki: pues ojala y no sea a mi

Fanny: yo tal vez

Leona: me da un poco de miedo ir

Fanny: porque?

Leona: por lo que dijo, que no encajo y todo eso, no me gustaria que me humillara

Kuki: no creas eso, tu sabes lo que vales

Fanny: si, ademas eres bonita y si sigue diciendo idioteces se las vera con nosotras

Leona: gracias amigas, no se que haria sin ustedes

Fanny: y yo sin ustedes porque se que nunca hariamos nada para hacernos daño

Kuki: si...nunca.

En otro lado, exactamete en la sala de comunicaciones del instituto

Hoagie: henrietta, que gusto encontarte aqui

Henrietta: hoagie? entraste al noticiero de la escuélá?

Hoagie: si, ya me ves aqui

Henrietta: nunca me lo hubiera imaginado

Hoagie: entonces no me conoces

Henrietta: te conosco lo suficiente para saber que este tipo de cosas no te interesan, dime porque quisiste entrar

Hoagie: tal vez quiera aprender

Henrietta: dime ya

Hoagie: bien, lo hice porque me gustaria estar mas cerca de ti

Henrietta: aja, y porque quieres estar mas cerca de mi

Hoagie:( acercandose a ella) que no es obvio?

Henrietta: me quieres decir que te gusto?

Hoagie: yo te gusto?

Henrietta: para una relacion no

Hoagie: podemos intentarlo

Henrietta: no estoy segura

Hoagie: que te lo impide

Henrietta: ( recuerda que abby sigue enamorada de el) esta abby, aun le sigues gustando

Hoagie: que? abby todavia esta enamorada de mi?

Henrietta: no lo sabias?

Hoagie: no, pero no lo creo

Henrietta: pues creelo

Hoagie: y esa es la unica razon por la que no me aceptas?

Henrietta: hay mas, pero esa es la principal

Hoagie: ni siquiera en secreto?

Henrietta: no lo creo

Hoagie: vamos, tu me gustas y mucho

Henrietta: te gusto o es que quieres usarme para terminar de olvidar a abby

Hoagie: piensas que haria eso?

Henrietta: te pienso capaz de eso y mas

Hoagie:: no le pasara nada a abby si tu y yo salimos

Henrietta: esta bien, salgamos juntos

Hoagie: si?

Henrietta: si, pero ya vete antes de que me arrepienta

Hoagie: eres fabulosa( se va pero antes besa a henrietta en los labios)

Henrietta: bien, ahora tendre que decirle a abby

Henrietta salio de la sala dispuesta a encontrar a abby y contarle de lo sucedido con hoagie, y la encuentra sentada debajo de un arbol escuchando musica.

Henrietta: abby

Abby: hola

Henrietta: te estaba buscando por todos lados

Abby: necesitas algo?

Henrietta: si, necesito contarte algo muy importante

Abby: sientate

Henrietta: esta bien

Abby: que tienes que decirme

Henrietta: antes debo preguntarte algo. Aun te gusta hoagie?

Abby: si, lo sabes bien, pero porque preguntas

Henrietta: queria confirmarlo

Abby: confirmarlo?

Henrietta: para saber bien

Abby: saber que

Henrietta: de mi decision

Abby: que decision,

Henrietta: no se si me vayas a odiar despues de esto

Abby: odiarte ?henrietta ya dime de que se trata

Henrietta: abby, voy a salir con hoagie

Abby: que dices? vas a salir con hoagie? por que?

Henrietta: me convencio y despues de suplicarme tanto decidi aceptar

Abby: pero entonces eso significa que esta interesado en ti

Henrietta: eso creo

Abby: sabes que aun lo quiero, no pensaste en eso?

Henrietta: claro que lo pense, y creo que es hora de que ya olvides a hoagie

Abby: no puedo hacerlo

Henrietta: por que no

Abby: simplemente no puedo, lo he intentado en todo este tiempo y cuando estoy a punto de hacerlo otra vez recuerdo lo mucho que lo amo

Henrietta: abby, esto es por tu bien, debes dejarlo ir

Abby: lo se, y tu me has servido de mucha ayuda, al salir con el

Henrietta: en que te puede ayudar

Abby: de esta forma se que el ya no me quiere como yo lo quiero y por lo tanto debo de dejar de pensar en el.

Henrietta: espero que lo logres

Abby: estoy segura de que lo hare

Henrietta: esta bien, me tengo que ir, luego nos vemos

Abby: adios

Abby se quedo sola en el mismo lugar pensando en que tenia que olvidar definitivamente a hoagie, en eso llega mauricio.

Mauricio: hola abby

Abby: mauricio, hola

Mauricio: puedo sentarme?

Abby: claro que puedes

Mauricio: gracias, y que haces

Abby: solo pensando un poco y tu no tienes que estar con mi hermana?

Mauricio: si pero no se donde esta, la iba a buscar pero es cuando te encontre a ti. Y se puede saber que es lo que piensas?

Abby: en un tema que no creo que te interese mucho

Mauricio: cual?

Abby: hoagie saldra con una amiga mia

Mauricio: y tu que tienes que ver

Abby: que eso significa que ya me olvido por completo

Mauricio: sigues enamorada de el?

Abby: si, aun lo sigo queriendo

Mauricio: que yo sepa terminaron hace tres años, no? entonces como es que aun te gusta

Abby: ni yo misma se, eso es lo que siento y no puedo cambiarlo

Mauricio: abby, tienes que olvidarlo o te hara daño

Abby: si, es lo que me dicen, pero si no es a hogie a que otro chico puedo querer

Mauricio: quien dijo que necesitas a un chico para ser feliz

Abby: nadie pero...

Mauricio: entonces olvidate de el y comienza una mejor vida, que yo creo te hara bien

Abby: sabes que? eso hare, tienes razon, mi felicidad no depende de nadie, menos de un hombre

Mauricio: asi se habla

Abby: mauricio...

Mauricio: si?

Abby: gracias

Mauricio: no tienes nada que agradecer, lo hago porque te considero una buena amiga y quiero ayudarte

Abby: sabes que yo tambien te quiero por ser como un hermano por apoyarme en los momentos mas dificiles

Mauricio: ya me voy, cree debe estar buscandome

Abby: si igual yo me voy con mis amigas

Mauricio: nos vemos despues

Abby: claro que si( se despiden con un beso en la mejilla y cada uno se va por su lado)

En otro lado estaban mushi y sonya platicando mientras caminaban cerca de los dormitorios.

Mushi: ayer este dany y yo vimos a un perrito en la playa

Sonya: ah si y luego?

Mushi: lo agarro y lo llevamos a su habitacion

Sonya: lo metieron? pero estan prohibidas las mascotas aqui

Mushi: lo se y lo descubrieron

Sonya: y que paso

Mushi: suspendieron a danny por una semana

Sonya: que mala suerte no?

Mushi: si, oye sonya porque no se nada de ti

Sonya: nada de mi? a que te refieres

Mushi: si, que si has tenido novio o algo

Sonya: ahhh,no, nunca he tenido novio y no creo tener

Mushi: porque no?

Sonya: pues no me interesa mucho

Mushi: y no hay alguien que te guste?

Sonya: pues...no

Mushi: yo creo que si

Sonya: como lo sabes

Mushi: dudaste al responder

Sonya: eso no significa nada

Mushi: anda, dime, no le dire a nadie

Sonya: ya te dije que no

Mushi: por favor...

Sonya: bueno ya, me gusta un poco lee

Mushi: lee?

Sonya: si, pero solo un poco

Mushi: ay que tierno, y ya se lo dijiste?

Sonya: no, por que lo haria

Mushi: no se, para saber si tu tambien le gustas

Sonya: no creo que le guste

Mushi: por que no, mas ahora que estas en las porristas

Sonya: eso solo lo hice porque me obligaste

Mushi: pero puedes aprovecharlo, es mas si quieres yo te ayudo

Sonya: no, ademas estamos mejor siendo unicamente amigos

Mushi: como quieras, pero si cambias de opinion me avisas

Sonya: si como no

Mushi: sabes quien mas me gusta?

Sonya: quien

Mushi: joey

Sonya: joey? el que conocemos?

Mushi: si, el mismo

Sonya: pero que el no quiere con tu hermana?

Mushi: si, pero si quiero puedo estar con el

Sonya: que danny no se enoja?

Mushi: no porque no se va a enterar

Sonya: porque lo dices

Mushi: por que es asi como funciona nuestra relacion, podemos estar con quien queramos sin necesidad de informarnos

Sonya: es raro

Mushi: si, pero el no puede reprocharme nada porque el hace lo mismo

Sonya: yo creo que un dia ya no va a funcionar

Mushi: claro que va a funcionar hasta cuando quiera

Sonya: pues ojala y asi sea

Mushi: ojala

Sonya: volviendo con joey, por que de repente te gusta

Mushi: siempre me ha gustado por ser tan lindo, pero lo que no me gusto es que este enamorado de kuki, no se que le ve, es mayor que el y son muy diferentes en todo

Sonya: entonces lo que me quieres decir es que quieres que joey se enamore de ti y deje de estar atras de tu hermana?

Mushi: si es de ese modo en que lo entiendes, si

Sonya: pero porque te afecta que se fije en ella

Mushi: porque no me gusta que todos la admiren a ella, yo tambien existo y puedo ser mejor

Sonya: le tienes envidia?

Mushi: no claro que no

Sonya: entonces

Mushi: solo no me gusta que sea todo kuki, kuki y kuki, hasta eso pasa en mi casa y no lo soporto ya

Sonya: estas siendo mala con ella mushi

Mushi: sonya de que lado estas del mio o del de ella

Sonya: no estoy del de nadie, es mas no deberia haber lados

Mushi: pero no entiendes como es, es una presumida solo porque es muy popular, hasta este danny esta interesado en ella

Sonya: no te deberia molestar o si?

Mushi: no pero porque ella, porque no otra

Sonya: yo nunca he visto que se porte como tu dices

Mushi: porque no la has tratado mas

Sonya: para mi que solo le tienes envidia

Mushi: QUE NO ES ENVIDIA! Y sabes que mejor me voy, no quiero que me sigas diciendo un monton de tonterias sin sentido

Sonya: no son tonterias, ayy lo qhe hace la envidia.


	13. Que te pasa

Mushi: maldita sonya, como se atreve a decirme eso...yo tenerle envidia a kuki? por favor

Entonces suena su celular

Mushi: hola?

...

Mushi: en serio?

...

Mushi: bien, quiero que todo salga perfecto

...

Mushi: claro, luego hablamos, bye...todo esta saliendo de maravilla

Lee: mushi, hola

Mushi: hola

Lee: has visto a sonya

Mushi: por que, la necesitas?

Lee: si, sino porque la buscaria

Mushi: esta por alla

Lee: gracias

Mushi: espera, sabes donde esta joey?

Lee: no, no lo he visto, pero si quieres ve a nuestro edificio, tal vez este ahi

Mushi: ok, gracias( se va)

Estaba nigel con ace, patton y hoagie

Nigel: donde dejaron a wally

Hoagie: venia con nosotros pero se encontro con fanny y las chicas y se quedo con ellas

Nigel: y entonces si entraron?

Patton: pues claro

Ace: tu no entraste con ellos hoagie?

Hoagie: no, yo me meti al noticiero escolar

Patton: si podras?

Hoagie: si,me gusta

Patton: mentira, no es porque te gusta, lo hizo por henrietta

Ace: te gusta

Hoagie: pues si, es muy linda

Patton: no creo que acepte salir contigo

Hoagie: ya lo hizo

Todos: que?

Hoagie: lo que escucharon

Nigel: es enserio?

Hoagie: si, la convenci

Ace: vaya, quien lo diria

Patton: hablando de otra cosa, ya nos diras nigel?

Nigel: decirles que

Patton: quien es la chica por la que dejaste a lizzie

Hoagie: cierto, ya no nos contaste nada

Nigel: pero si ya les dije cual fue la razon por la que terminamos

Ace: si pero tambien nos dijiste que te gustaba una chica

Nigel: ahhh, bueno, si hay alguien pero no se si decirles

Patton: quien es

Hoagie: yo ya se

Ace: quien

Hoagie: pues kuki

Todos: kuki?

Nigel: por que crees que ella

Hoagie: no me digas que no te quedaste con ganas de estar con ella despues de lo que paso entre ustedes

Ace: hubo algo entre kuki y tu?

Hoagie: obvio, yo era el unico que sabia

Nigel: hasta ahora

Patton: y por que no lo dijiste

Nigel: por que era algo sin importancia

Ace: pero que paso entre ustedes

Nigel: fue hace como un año, estabamos en el baile anual y yo estaba con ella y de pronto nos besamos

Ace: nada mas se besaron verdad?

Nigel: si, solo eso

Hoagie: y porque tantas preguntas ace, estas celoso?

Ace: a decir verdad nunca lo hubiera imaginado

Hoagie: pero lo mejor es no decir nada

Patton: por que

Nigel: es un secreto entre nosotros cuatro

Patton:si asi lo quieres

Ace: me voy, tengo cosas que hacer

Nigel: luego nos vemos

Patton: hoagie, di porque no quieres que digamos nada

Hoagie: es algo de nigel, ademas wally no debe saber nada

Patton: sigue enamorado de kuki?

Hoagie: eso creo

Nigel: por que

Hoagie: como joey saldra con ella, ahora esta celoso

Patton: pero que fanny no es su novia?

Nigel: si, no tendria

Patton: y porque no lo quisiste decir frente a ace

Hoagie: porque ace esta interesado en kuki

Patton: pues si que kuki es muy codiciada

Nigel: pero no cualquiera puede estar con ella

Hoagie: si...no cualquiera

Patton: pero yo tengo otra meta

Hoagie: fanny?

Patton: exacto

Nigel: oye, fanny y wally son novios, tu mismo lo dijiste

Patton: si pero si es verdad lo de wally con kuki, alguien tendra que consolar a fanny

Nigel: no creo que se interese en ti

Patton: por que no, soy un encanto en las chicas

Nigel: si claro

Hoagie: no terminamos un asunto, quien te gusta nigel

Patton: ya deja el misterio y dinos

Nigel: bien, les dire, creo que me gusta rachel

Patton: ( sorprendido) rachel?

Hoagie: ja, patton salio con ella

Nigel: si?

Patton: hace tiempo, pero no funciono, es algo exigente

Hoagie: ojala y puedas con ella

Nigel: ojala

Patton: claro que podra, es nigel, solo te doy un consejo, nunca le ocultes nada

Nigel: gracias

Hoagie: tu le ocultaste algo?

Patton: pues se podria decir que sali con una chica cuando estaba con ella

Nigel: y por eso no funciono?

Patton: por eso y otras cosas

Hoagie: entonces ya has estado con muchas no patton?

Patton: solo con algunas

Nigel: como quien, pero de nuestro grupo

Patton: de nuestro grupo...dejame acordarme...con rachel, virginia, henrietta y kuki

Hoagie: no has estado con lizzie

Patton: claro que no, todo este tiempo ha sido novia de nigel, aparte es mi amiga

Hoagie: todas son amigas

Patton: si pero ella es especial, algo asi como la favorita y no me gustaria perder su amistad, como es la unica que me comprende

Nigel: y con abby tendrias algo?

Patton: no lo creo, todo puede pasar, eso si hoagie me da permiso

Hoagie: no necesitas de mi permiso

Patton: la considerare

Los tres rien

Mushi estaba en busca de joey, fue a su edificio, exactamente a su habitacion, toco la puerta y efectivamente lo encontro.

Mushi: hola joey

Joey: hola, que haces aqui

Mushi: puedo pasar?

Joey: claro ( mushi entra y joey cierra la puerta)

Joey: y, necesitas algo?

Mushi: que no puedo venir a visitar a mi amigo?

Joey: es raro, comunmente ese no es tu estilo

Mushi: solo vine a platicar contigo

Joey: de que

Mushi: bueno, ya todos saben que estas perdidamente enamorado de mi hermana

Joey: eso es algo que solamente nos incumbe a mi y a kuki

Mushi: te puedo preguntar algo?

Joey: que

Mushi: que ves en kuki, o porque te gusta

Joey: es que ella es hermosa, divertida y lo que mas me encanta es su preciosa sonrisa

Mushi: no te interesa que ya haya estado con otros o que es mayor que tu?

Joey: si ya estuvo con otros chicos, no los culpo, y lo de que soy menor que ella, eso si me preocupa un poco pero en el amor la edad no importa

Mushi: amor? la amas?

Joey: si, y a nadie mas

Mushi:( seductoramente) y no te fijarias en otra chica, ni siquiera en mi?

Joey: que intentas mushi

Mushi: nada, solo que hay mas chicas que solamente kuki

Joey: si pero ella es la unica que me interesa

Mushi: estas seguro?

Joey: si pero no entiendo...( y no termino de decir cuando mushi se acerca y lo besa, despues de unos segundos se aleja)

Mushi: y...te gusto?

Joey: por que lo hiciste

Mushi: que no es obvio? me gustas, yo a ti no?

Joey: mushi, no esta bien, y danny ?

Mushi: el que, a el no le interesa con quien salga y a mi tampoco

Joey: aun asi, no creo que podamos estar juntos

Mushi: porque no? tal vez si pasaramos mas tiempo los dos solos te llegaria a gustar

Joey: no lo creo

Mushi: esta bien, pero no voy a descansar hasta que dejes de querer a kuki y me quieras a mi ( se va)

Joey: que le pasara, quien sabe

Mientras tanto estaba wally con fanny, kuki y leona

Wally: necesitan algo?ella

Fanny: queria hablar contigo pero a solas

Leona: si quieres nos vamos

Fanny: no despues lo hacemos, tambien queria saber si vamos a salir el fin de semana

Kuki: si, hay que salir, no?

Wally: eso lo vemos despues con los chicos

Leona: hay que reunirlos

Wally: vamos a salir nosotros dos fanny?

Fanny: como quieras, leona me acompañas? o kuki

Leona: voy yo, luego nos vemos

Kuki: si, claro

Wally: y ahora?

Kuki: no se, supongo que tienes cosas que hacer no?

Wally: si pero antes quisiera hablar contigo, no se si te acuerdas que la otra vez no terminamos

Kuki: ah si, y sobre que

Wally: bien, no se por donde empezar...

Kuki: de que se trata

Wally: queria decirte que...bueno tu sabes que tengo una relacion con fanny, pero antes de seguir avanzando mas, hay algo que tienes que saber

Kuki: saber que

Wally: antes de salir con fanny yo...

Hoagie: WALLY! al fin te encontramos

Wally: hoagie, estoy hablando con kuki

Hoagie: lo siento, continuen

Kuki: ( suena su celular) espera

Kuki: hola

Ace: hola

Kuki: ace, que pasa

Ace: podemos hablar o estas ocupada

Kuki: no, si puedo

Ace: te espero en la cafeteria

Kuki: voy para alla...wally me dices despues, tengo que irme, adios chicos( se va)

Hoagie: y de que estaban hablando

Wally: de nada

Patton: claro que si, de otro modo no te hubieras molestado cuando hoagie interrumpio

Wally: le iba a decir algo de fanny pero mejor despues

Nigel: de fanny? que le tenias que decir de fanny

Wally: ya no importa

Patton: y haremos algo el fin de semana?

Wally: por que tendriamos que hacer algo

Hoagie: porque siempre hacemos algo

Wally: pues no se, creo que saldre con fanny

Nigel: crees?

Wally: si, creo, no lo se

Hoagie: oye wally, tu piensas que haya una posibilidad de que fanny y tu terminen?

Wally: no se, no lo creo, porque lo preguntas

Hoagie: por patton

Wally: te gusta?

Patton: es linda, no lo puedo negar

Nigel: vamos a la cafeteria?

Hoagie: vamos

Wally: patton, si te gusta fanny, no importa, con tal de que no te acuestes con ella mientras seamos novios, eso seria una traicion

Patton: tranquilo, por ahora me quedare con las ganas

Hoagie: y para que creen que kuki haya ido con ace

Nigel: solo ellos saben

Hoagie: me da curiosidad, aunque algo ya me imagino

Wally: hoagie, deberias dejar de meterte en la vida de los demas

Hoagie: no me meto, solo me interesa saber mas sobre las personas

Patton: creo que ya sabremos la razon, miren

Los chicos dirigieron su mirada hacia donde señalo patton y vieron a ace y a kuki besandose.

Hoagie: eso es lo que me imaginaba

Nigel: creo que deberiamos irnos

Patton: por que, esta bueno el show

Wally: no digas estupideces

Hoagie: que wally, celoso?

Wally: claro que no

Nigel: ya se separaron, vamos con ellos

Patton: ya quiero saber

Hoagie: que onda ace, disfrutando de la vida?

Wally: no le hagas caso, no sabe lo que dice

Ace: nos vieron?

Nigel: solo un momento

Hoagie: ya entiendo la frase tengo cosas que hacer

Kuki: solo hablabamos

Hoagie: besarse es hablar?

Ace: igualmente porque tanto drama

Wally: no es drama, solo nos preguntamos el porque

Kuki: no tiene nada de malo besar a alguien solo porque si

Nigel: pero debe haber una razon

Ace: no hay ninguna en especial

Patton: esta bien si no nos quieren decir ahora, pero tarde o temprano lo sabremos

Kuki: en realidad si hay una razon, pero por ahora no les diremos

Hoagie: por que no

Ace: no es el momento

Nigel: cuando es el momento

Ace: despues

Patton: se mas especifico

Kuki: si que son impacientes

Patton: pues no quien decir nada

Ace: mejor vayamos con los demas

Nigel: con ellos nos diran?

Kuki: tal vez

En el camino

Hoagie: que pasa wally, estas muy callado

Wally: intento pensar que nos van a decir

Hoagie: que no es obvio? nos anunciaran que son novios

Wally: por que lo crees

Hoagie: si no fuera asi no querrian que estuvieramos todos juntos

Wally: tal vez, pero puede haber mas razones

Hoagie: como cuales

Wally: como...ahhh... no se pero puede haber mas

Hoagie: ni tu mismo te la crees, sabes que si es lo que digo

Wally: igual y no porque yo que sepa kuki y mi hermano estan saliendo

Hoagie: buen punto, pero como dijo patton todo puede pasar

Wally: pues ya como sea

Hoagie: oye wally, y que preferirias que kuki salga con ace o con joey

Wally: y porque me preguntas eso

Hoagie: nada mas

Wally: eso es algo que como tu dijiste no me debe importar

Hoagie: esta bien.

Todos se encontraban ya en la estancia

Henrietta: y bien para que querian que vinieramos

Hoagie: estabas ocupada?

Henrietta: un poco

Ace: les tenemos que decir algo

Abby: pasa algo?

Kuki: no, al contrario...ace y yo somos novios

Nigel: de verdad?

Ace: si

Fanny: felicidades

Kuki: gracias fanny

Wally: y porque nos tenian que avisar a todos

Kuki: pues somos amigos todos y lo tienen que saber

Wally: a mi no me interesa mucho que digamos

Nigel: te pasa algo wally?

Wally: no, a mi no

Kuki: entonces porque estas en ese plan

Wally: que plan

Kuki: en ese, de molestia, nosotros te felicitamos cuando anunciaste tu noviazgo con fanny,no se vale que te enojes por algo que deberia alegrarte

Wally: bien, ya no les digo nada, es mas ya me voy

Ace: que le sucede

Patton: no lo se

Fanny: ire con el

...

Wally: y a nosotros que nos interesa lo que hagan y lo que no, vaya noticia

Fanny: wally! me puedes decir lo que te pasa?

Wally: no me pasa nada

Fanny: entonces porque te molestaste

Wally: claro que no, solo que me interesa muy poco lo que quieran hacer

Fanny: sabes que? es hora de hablar claro

Wally: que tratas de decirme

Fanny: siempre tuve la sospecha pero nunca quise hablar sobre esto, wally, dime la verdad, aun sigues enamorado de kuki?

Wally: que? no, no estoy enamorado de ella

Fanny: dime la verdad, sino porque no te gusto el que ahora ella y ace sean novios o que saliera con joey

Wally: no es eso, solo que no se porque reacciono asi

Fanny: lo que pasa es que tienes celos, porque aun te gusta

Wally: fanny, no digas eso, sino porque saldriamos los dos

Fanny:( enojada) tal vez para olvidarte de ella

Wally: no digas tonterias, ella no me gusta

Fanny: mejor dime ya la verdad, que todo este tiempo estuviste enamorado de ella y a mi solo me usaste

Wally: te digo algo? no quiero discutir contigo por cosas sin sentido

Fanny: y ahora te vas no? como siempre huyendo de tus problemas

Wally: pues tu lo provocas con tus celos y reclamos

Fanny: no son celos, porque estaria celosa de ella, y si te reclamo es porque nunca tienes tiempo para estar conmigo

Wally: que no tengo tiempo? siempre que tu quieres que salgamos lo hacemos

Fanny: por eso, yo te tengo que decir porque el hombre no tiene la iniciativa de hacerlo

Wally: ya me confundiste,estabamos hablando de algo y sales con otra cosa, de veras no te entiendo

Fanny: claro, ahora resulta que soy una loca celosa no?

Wally: yo nunca dije eso

Fanny: pero es lo que tratas de decir

Wally: ya no voy a seguir discutiendo , si tu piensas que te engaño o lo que sea ya no es mi problema, yo ya te dije todo

Fanny: hare una cosa wally, tu me has llevado a esto, me va a resultar muy dificil pero es lo mejor, creo que tenemos que darnos un tiempo,para ordenar nuestros sentimientos, cuando te definas en lo que quieres avisame, mientras tanto no me digas nada mas

Wally: pero fanny, estas segura?

Fanny: si estoy segura, solo no te olvides de que te quiero

Wally: fanny yo...( se va ella dejando a wally solo y pensando en lo que le dijo fanny y principalmente que le pasaba con kuki)


	14. Pelea

Pasaron los dias y los chicos se encontraban platicando

Hoagie: y que haras wally con fanny

Wally: sigo pensando y creo que lo mejor sera que regresemos

Patton: seguro?

Wally: si, creo que si

Hoagie: luego, luego patton

Patton: ahora que

Hoagie: hubieras aprovechado estos dias para conquistar a fanny

Patton: lo se, ahora ya no podre

Wally: y que tal vas con henrietta

Hoagie: pues ahi mas o menos, casi no hemos tenido tiempo para estar solos

Wally: deberias apurarte

Hoagie: porque lo dices

Wally: porque tiene mas pretendientes

Los chicos observan y ven a henrietta platicando animadamente con chad

Patton: solo platican, no estan haciendo nada malo

Hoagie: creo que patton tiene razon, cuando se quiera sobrepasar con ella intervendre

Wally: a mi sigue sin agradarme

Patton: desde que eramos niños no te agrada, es por eso o por lo que trato de hacer

Wally: por todo

Hoagie: ya deberias superarlo, paso hace años

Wally: lo que no entiendo es porque todos me hicieron eso

Patton: yo no, y yo que sepa no fueron todos

Wally: si pero no se si solo tienen ojos para ella o que

Hoagie: no se puede negar que es una de las mas hermosas y siempre lo ha sido

Wally: pero hay otras, no?

Patton: si pero ella tiene un encanto especial

Hoagie: y si que es especial

Wally: habias dicho que ya no ibamos a hablar mas de eso

Hoagie: perdon, lo olvide...ahora si intervendre ( dijo esto al darse cuenta de que chad y henrietta se estaban besando, inmediatamente se aproxima a ellos seguido de sus amigos)

Hoagie: oye chad que estas haciendo

Chad: ( se separa) que no ves? estoy besando a una linda chica

Hoagie: pero resulta que esta chica sale conmigo, como ves

Chad: entonces porque ella tambien me beso

Henrietta: bueno ya, dejen de discutir

Hoagie: pues el que se atreve a hacer esto

Chad: yo puedo hacer lo que quiera aunque no te guste

Hoagie: pero resulta que te metes con mi propiedad

Chad: propiedad? ella no es nada tuyo, o si( mira a henrietta)?

Henritta: yo no tengo que dar explicaciones a nadie

Hoagie: en ese caso ya hay que irnos

Chad: tu no te la llevas a ningun lado, me oiste gilligan?

Hoagie: y a ti que te importa si me la llevo o no

Chad: me importa porque ella estaba conmigo

Hoagie: pero no es tuya

Chad: menos tuya

Hoagie: ya te dije que yo salgo con henrietta

Chad: ah si? entonces veamos quien se queda con ella, tu o yo. Te veo mañana a las 6:00 de la tarde para enseñarte quien manda

Henrietta: oigan, tampoco soy un trofeo que ganar

Hoagie: acepto chad

Patton: hoagie no lo hagas

Chad: es mejor que le hagas caso a tu amiguito si no quieres salir derrotado y me dejes en paz con mi chica. Hasta Entonces.

Wally: por que aceptaste

Hoagie: no voy a dejar que se burle de mi, y menos quedarse con henrietta

Henrietta: ahora te hara pedazos

Hoagie: claro que no, yo ganare

Henrietta: hoagie, no lo tenias que hacer, eso no resuelve nada

Hoagie: como que no, si yo gano no se metera mas contigo

Patton: y si el gana

Hoagie: la verdad no se, pero no lo hara

Wally: como estas tan seguro

Hoagie: que no ven lo fuerte que soy?

Wally: si claro, eres tan fuerte que con solo verte ya me da miedo

Hoagie: bueno, y a todo esto porque se besaban

Henrietta: yo puedo besarme con quien yo quiera

Hoagie: pero crei que saliamos

Henrietta: si, pero solo eso, no somos novios ni nada, aun soy libre para hacer lo que quiera

Hoagie: esta bien, pero eso si, no lo volvera a hacer ese estupido en su vida

Patton: si tu dices

Wally: mejor ya vamonos

Hoagie: si, les tenemos que avisar a los demas

Henrietta: vamos con kuki y con ace, estan alla

Patton: vamos

Hoagie: hola tortolos

Kuki: hola

Ace: que hacen

Patton: de la que se perdieron

Ace: que paso

Hoagie: mañana peleare con chad

Kuki: que? por que?

Henrietta: digamos que lo haran porque bese a chad y a hoagie no lo parecio

Hoagie: ya veran como le voy a dar

Ace: no se si deberias hacerlo

Patton: eso mismo dije yo

Hoagie: ay, vamos, que puede pasar de unos cuantos golpecitos

Kuki: se ve mas fuerte el al lado tuyo

Hoagie: las apariencias engañan

Patton: aun asi no es muy buena idea

Wally: al final es su decision

Kuki: me tengo que ir, hay algo que debo hacer! luego nos vemos

Ace: espera, no se te olvida algo?

Kuki: ah si, lo siento( se acerca a ace y lo besa, despues de unos segundo se separa y se va)

Patton: vaya, si se lo toman muy enserio

Ace: que

Patton: lo de ser novios

Ace: pues ya ven, siempre me gusto y era nuestro destino estar juntos

Hoagie: henrietta, me acompañas un rato?

Henrietta:a donde

Hoagie: a platicar

Henrietta: ( entendiendo la indirecta) ok, nos vemos luego chicos

Asi se van dejando a los tres chicos solos y sin nada mas que decir

Patton: y ahora

Wally: no se, vemos una pelicula?

Ace: a esta hora?

Patton: si, porque no

Ace: vamos pues

Mientras tanto hoagie se llevo a hemrietta a su habitacion, cerrando la puerta con llave

Henrietta: y a que venimos

Hoagie: ( acercandose) aun no te lo imaginas?

Henrietta: lo sospechaba, pero queria confirmarlo

Hoagie: y bien?

Henrietta: no preguntes y hazlo

Entonces hoagie la toma por la cintura y la comienza a besar apasionadamente, a lo que henrietta le sigue, cada vez lo hacen con mas intensidad y hoagie la lleva hasta su cama, y comienza a quitarle la ropa, pero en ese momento henrietta se aparta.

Hoagie: pasa algo?

Henrietta: si, si pasa

Hoagie: que

Henrietta: no creo que sea el momento adecuado

Hoagie: porque no, ibamos tan bien

Henrietta: si, pero ahora no, mejor continuamos en otra ocasion

Hoagie: es eso o tienes miedo

Henrietta: miedo? miedo porque

Hoagie: no se, tal vez porque no tienes mucha experiencia

Henrietta: experiencia? por favor, se mas de esto que tu

Hoagie: entonces hay que hacerlo

Henrietta: ya te dije que no, y si sigues insistiendo ya no volvera a pasar nada entre nosotros

Hoagie: en ese caso de que serviria la estupida pelea de mañana

Henrietta: no se, tu quisiste aceptar y lo hiciste

Hoagie: vamos, hagamoslo

Henrietta: no, ya te adverti y mejor ya me voy, abre esa puerta

Hoagie: no, hasta que quieras hacerlo

Henrietta: me estas amenazando?

Hoagie: no, solo que es el pase de salida

Henrietta: asi menos

Hoagie: vamos, yo se que tu quieres

Henrietta lo mira y lo besa apasionadamente, despues de unos segundo se separa

Henrietta: con eso ya puedo salir?

Hoagie: ahhh...solo porque eres tu, te dejare ir ( abre la puerta)

Henrietta: luego nos vemos, y si haces lo que te pida muy pronto te dare tu recompensa

Hoagie: ya quiero saber cual es

Henrietta: pero si ya debes saber, no?

Hoagie: si, pero hay distintas formas y lugares

Henrietta: eso ya lo veremos

Estaba joey con lee y con sonya cuando llega kuki

Kuki: hola chicos

J.S.L.: hola

Kuki: pueden dejarme hablar un momento con joey?

Sonya: claro, vamos lee, luego nos vemos

Joey: y de que quieres hablar

Kuki: sobre nosotros

Joey: nosotros? que pasa con nosotros

Kuki: joey, me equivoque contigo

Joey: hice algo malo?

Kuki: no, claro que no

Joey: entonces

Kuki: me equivoque en que nunca te debi de dar esperanzas de estar conmigo

Joey: me tratas de decir que ya no quieres salir conmigo?

Kuki: no quiero que sufras por mi culpa, entiendes?

Joey: pero yo crei que nos queriamos

Kuki: por favor joey, comprendeme, nunca podriamos estar juntos

Joey: ( llorando) porque no, es por la edad? si es eso a mi no me importa

Kuki: no, no es eso

Joey: entonces porque, dime

Kuki: bueno en parte es eso, yo debo de salir con chicos de mi edad y tu con chicas de la tuya

Joey: pero yo no quiero a ninguna otra chica, unicamente a la que voy a amar va ser a ti y a nadie mas

Kuki: joey, por favor, ya no llores mas

Joey: hay otro?

Kuki: que?

Joey:( ya un poco mas calmado) hay alguien de quien estes enamorada y por eso no puedas estar conmigo?

Kuki: no te mentire...si hay alguien mas

Joey: lo conosco?

Kuki: no lo se

Joey: como se llama

Kuki: ace, su nombre es ace

Joey: creo que si lo conosco, y son novios?

Kuki: si, hace poco comenzamos

Joey: sabes? yo pensaba que era alguien mas

Kuki: alguien mas? quien?

Joey: no, mejor no te digo

Kuki: no, dime

Joey: segura?

Kuki: si

Joey: wally

Kuki: wally? yo le gusto a wally?

Joey: antes, ahora no se si le sigas gustando

Kuki: no creo que sea verdad

Joey: claro que es verdad, no tendria razon para mentirte

Kuki: le tendre que preguntar

Joey: entonces, espero que seas muy feliz con tu novio

Kuki: joey, prometeme que estaras bien

Joey: ( sonrie) lo intentare

Kuki: asi me gusta, adios( antes de irse le da un beso en la mejilla y joey se queda mirando como se va)

Iba caminando y mientras pensaba si joey estaria bien, por alguna extraña razon se preocupaba mucho por el, y le dolia lo que le sucedia, penso que tal vez era porque le tomo un cariño especial, entonces se encuentra con lizzie que iba caminando apresurada.

Kuki: hola lizzie

Lizzie: kuki, te estaba buscando

Kuki: para que

Lizzie: necesito de tu ayuda

Kuki: paso algo malo?

Lizzie: no exactamente, necesito que me ayudes a juntar pruebas de que nigel me dejo por otra

Kuki: lizzie, aun sigues con eso? te vas a volver loca si continuas asi

Lizzie: no me voy a volver loca, ya lo estoy, no se como demostrarlo

Kuki: no hay nada que demostrar, simplemente es algo que te imaginas

Lizzie: no, yo se que es verdad, por favor ayudame

Kuki: pero lizzie...

Lizzie: por favor, te lo suplico

Kuki: ay bueno ya, y como se supone que te puedo ayudar

Lizzie: se me ocurrio que le preguntaras a alguno de los chicos

Kuki: yo preguntarles? porque no lo haces tu

Lizzie: porque me van a decir que soy una deseperada

Kuki: no hay otra forma?

Lizzie: es todo lo que he pensado hasta ahorita

Kuki: y por que no le dices a alguien mas, como a abby o a rachel

Lizzie: pues tu fuiste la primera en que pense

Kuki: bien, lo intentare, pero no te prometo nada

Lizzie: gracias, te debo una

Kuki: solo espero poder sacarles informacion

Lizzie: claro que podras

Kuki: necesitare suerte

Era el otro dia, ya habia terminado el horario de clases, y todos se disponian a disfrutar de lo que quedaba de la tarde. Estaban hoagie, virginia y patton platicando sobre lo que iba a suceder en unos minutos.

Virginia: en serio te vas a pelear con chad?

Hoagie: si, lo debo de hacer o si no quedare como un cobarde, pero ya veran como le voy a dar sus pataditas

Patton: de todos modos tenemos que preparar vendas por si acaso

Hoagie: gracias por tu ayuda patton

Virginia: ademas ya casi toda la escuela esta enterada de la pelea e iran a verla

Patton: que por pertenecer tu al noticiero no deberias reportar la pelea en lugar de que participes en ella?

Virginia: cierto, ahhh, pero ya tiene alguien para hacer el trabajo suyo, su noviecita henrietta

Hoagie: celosa?

Virginia: yo celosa? ya quisieras

Patton: mejor ya hay que irnos, es la hora

Hoagie: ok, a ganar

La pelea se iba a realizar a un lado de las canchas donde no habia nada, entonces nadie sé daria cuenta, cuando hoagie llego ya se encontraba chad con algunos de sus amigos. Entonces mira y ve a hoagie y se posicionan para empezar, varios chicos y chicas los rodean, de pronto se acerca henrietta a hoagie.

Henrietta: hoagie, por favor no lo hagas, te hara pedazos

Hoagie: no te preocupes, no lo hara

Henrietta: eso espero, o sino me sentire mal despues de ser yo la culpable de lo que te pase

Hoagie: tu solo graba y no pienses negativamente

Chad: listo? ya veras que nadie se mete conmigo y con mis chicas

Hoagie : mejor deja de decir tonterias y dejate venir

Chad: te pondre en tu lugar gilligan...

**Bueno, me gustaria pedirles un favor a los que se toman el tiempo de leer esta historia, les quiero pedir de sus sugerencias, no importa cuales sean, cualquier idea, lo que pasa es que ya se lo que pasara mucho despues pero antes de eso no tengo nada que escribir y les pido esto para que me den idea de lo que pasa despues de este capitulo, si no es mucho pedir, entonces hasta pronto:-) **


End file.
